The Colony Wars
by sacredwarrior
Summary: Now going through a full revampment, editing, and altering. thru chapter 10 is complete
1. Beginings

The Colony Wars  
  
Lord Billius  
  
(This is somewhat a Gundam fic, but with some original chars, the names from real animes, if I use any, I do not own, they are probably all copywrited and I respect that, so don't sue me, cause if you try, ill be on my way to Mexico. Oh and ignore my spelling errors.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for Mobile Suits; my friends and I invented the chars. They are based on our personalities, so there will be coarse language. If you have problems with it, go away.  
  
Intro  
  
Several centuries had passed since space travel had begun. the United States government started the Genesis Project. This was the beginning of the space colonization. On the day the first "Space Pioneers" moved aboard Genesis, Twenty-two years after the project begun, the age changed to S.A. (Space Age) 0001. In S.A. 0183 nearly seventy colonies were civilized, reaching as far out as Mars and as far in as Venus. Genesis, the first colony ever erected, was in Martian orbit. That year Genesis and the Martian colonies declared their independence; most other colonies followed their lead. Soon a massive revolutionary war broke out. It lasted three years. The war ended with the signing of the Okinawa Agreement in S.A. 0186. This agreement made the captured areas on earth into the Tokyo Federation and the colonies, with the exception of the lunar colonies and a few in orbit of earth, The Sol Empire. Nearly a millinum later, in the year S.A. 1081, the Human race had spread through out the galaxy, only five planets were civilized; Earth, Morexia, Shri, Oberlisk, and Marikong III. The colonies of the federation are talking of independence once again. The story starts out on the junk planet Morexia.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey Yakashi! Get your ass over here now!" a man yelled.  
  
"Coming!" a boy about 16 years old shouted.  
  
"Where the Hell is Tataki?" he yelled.  
  
"I don't know sir." The kid replied.  
  
"Sorry I'm late sir, it won't happen again." Another boy about the same age shouted as he ran up.  
  
"You bet your ass it won't happen again if you want to stay here. I told you two last week to sort through that pile over there. I need to scrap that shit fast. Another shipment is coming from earth in two weeks. Now get working!" he yelled as he walked back to his car.  
  
"Well, were fucked if we don't hurry up and start working, Mitsarugi." Tataki said.  
  
"Got that right Shimari." Mitsarugi said.  
  
About an hour later, Mitsarugi found something of interest in the junk pile. "Hey! Shimari, come here!" Mitsarugi shouted.  
  
"What?" Shimari asked as he approached.  
  
"Isn't this a Mobile Suit sword?" Mitsarugi asked.  
  
"Yea, that is one from the Earth System Wars, those swords haven't been used in almost 1,000 years!" Shimari shouted, "set that aside, maybe there are more parts in here."  
  
They kept digging, throwing junk out, then Shimari found a Mobile Suit Arm. "Hey! Mitsarugi! I found an arm!" he shouted.  
  
"Set it with the sword." Mitsarugi shouted.  
  
He set it aside with the sword. After a few hours their boss came out to see their progress. "Why the hell is this shit over here and not in the pile to be scraped?" he yelled.  
  
"Sir, those parts are nearly 1000 years old, the rest of that suit may be in this pile. It would make work a lot easier around here." Shimari said, "If we can get it working. It wont cost you anything, we'll build it in our spare time, and work extra hard."  
  
"Yea, we promise." Mitsarugi added.  
  
"Fine, do what ever the fuck you want, that suit probably was destroyed in the wars." The boss said, "Just keep working."  
  
He walked away and the two boys went back to work. They went home late that night. The next day they had tunneled into the pile. In side they found the Mobile Suit head, in very good condition. "Hey! This is one of the Zero-G cockpit Mobile Suits!" Shimari said.  
  
"Sweet!" Mitsarugi replied.  
  
They put it with the other parts. By the end of the week they found nearly the whole Suit, and cleared out the pile. "Nice work boys, you get next week off because the shipment was delayed." Their boss said.  
  
In a warehouse on the junk lot they started to repair the Mobile Suit. Mitsarugi ran into the warehouse excited. "Shimari! I think I found another Mobile Suit!" he cried panting exhaustedly.  
  
"Really?" Shimari asked, "where?"  
  
"On the other side of the lot in a pile, this one is in fairly good condition, and there are parts from other Suits. I think they were cleared from an old battlefield." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Sweet! Lead me there, I'll grab the hover cargo." Shimari said.  
  
They dragged most of the pieces back to the warehouse. "There are some good parts here. We've got energy blades, gatling guns, swords, shields, cannons, and other parts!" Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Hey this is a rebellion Suit. This one was used to protect that Anderson guy, I saw it in my history book." Shimari said, "This is over 1000 years old!"  
  
"Lets get this guy standing, oh wait, he's only got one leg." Mitsarugi said, "fuck!"  
  
"Hey we've got like eight legs lying around in this warehouse." Shimari said, "We can find one that will fit."  
  
"Lets at least get it sitting." Mitsarugi said climbing into a crane.  
  
They sat it up against the wall. "So looks like you boys found another Suit. Where was this one?" their boss asked.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Musaka, we didn't here you come in. We found it on the other end of the lot." Shimari said.  
  
"Yea that pile must've been from a battle field or something." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"There is word of a war about to break out in the colonies; negotiations aren't going well between the federation, and the outer regions. The rebel group that is starting is calling themselves the Demons of the Republic. I just don't want you two to get any ideas if these things do work. I need you two for work around here. If a war breaks out, there will be a lot of junk coming in." Mr. Musaka said.  
  
"Ok, we're just gonna use these here to help with the work." Shimari said.  
  
"Ok, carry on then." Mr. Musaka said exiting the warehouse.  
  
"You here that? We've gotta fix these things up." Shimari said.  
  
"Yea if there is gonna be a lot of junk coming in." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"No, so we can fight too. I don't wanna be stuck here moving junk all my life, I wanna be a war hero." Shimari said.  
  
"But which side will we fight on?" Mitsarugi asked.  
  
"Well, I support the Federation so, we'll fight on their side." Shimari said.  
  
By the next morning they fitted the more complete Suit with a leg. " I name this one the Katana." Shimari said.  
  
"Then the other I'll call the Osano." Mitsarugi said.  
  
Shimari climbed into the cockpit to see if the system was still running. "Good thing these run on a Sub-Nuclear Power Unit. The power will be on for another 5000 years." Shimari said.  
  
He hit the main power switch and the anti gravity system started up in the cockpit. "Yes!" Shimari shouted.  
  
He suited up in the suit that was packaged inside as a backup. "Stand her up!" Mitsarugi shouted.  
  
Shimari got it to stand. It wobbled a bit then stood firm. "I'm gonna try walking it." He yelled down. (The warehouse is very big; it has multiple levels below ground that is how a 80 meter Gundam can stand inside.)  
  
"Help me move the main body to mine!" Mitsarugi shouted.  
  
By the next day the Osano was nearly complete. They had it standing, but it had only one arm and part of its armor missing. "Good work you two!" Mr. Musaka said, "I didn't think you guys had it in you to fix these up. Nice job."  
  
"Thanks!" they both said.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go out to Marikong III to see about a new junk transport. I'll be back in a week. If somthin' happens with this war, hide the suits and yourselves. Got it?" Mr. Musaka said.  
  
"Yes sir." They replied.  
  
"Good." He said leaving.  
  
After they were sure he left they went back down below to the area they had parts scattered everywhere. "Lets hook up some weapons to these things." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Good idea." Shimari replied.  
  
"Lets start with the Osano." Mitsarugi said, "I think it needs a Energy blade, shoulder cannons, and a sword and shield."  
  
"Ok, on mine we'll put two energy blades, put a long range rifle on both, sword and shield, and a energy whip." Shimari said.  
  
"You found a energy whip?" Mitsarugi said surprised, "there were only ten of those, made, most of them were destroyed, and one is in a museum on earth."  
  
"Yea, guess I got lucky hey so nah nah nah nah nah." Shimari replied with a smirk.  
  
As time progressed, Mitsarugi had built a shield for his mobile suit. It looked pretty bad, but it would be effective. After about a month passed, the war had started in the Earth System, but was spreading through out the colonies. The two Mobile Suits were as ready as they would ever be for battle. They found out that the transport Mr. Musaka was onboard to Marikong III was caught in the middle of a battle. It was ripped to pieces instantly by cannon fire. "So, Mr. Musaka is dead." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Yea, I know we are supposed to hide the suits, but now I'm gonna go to war. To avenge all the innocent people killed on that transport. I gotta have a reason to fight." Shimari said.  
  
"Yea, I got a name for us too, since we are outlaw warriors." Mitsarugi said, "The Outlaws."  
  
"Sounds good." Shimari said, "lets go."  
  
They strapped the Suits down onto an empty junk transport. "All systems are going for liftoff." The computer said.  
  
Shimari hit the ignition and prepared to lift off. The massive engines came to life with a loud roar. As they left the launch pad, they looked back at the Junk Yard, and knew their lives would never be the same. "Were heading into hyperspace, our destination is earth." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Ok, earth it is." Shimari replied, turning on the hyper drive.  
  
A few hours later they came out near the Federation blockade. "Of what allegiance are you?" a blockade commander said.  
  
"We are loyal to the Federation. We must get to earth, we are here to fight in the federation army." Shimari said.  
  
"Can you pilot a mobile suit?" the commander asked.  
  
"Yes sir. We have two onboard." Mitsarugi replied.  
  
"I will have two fighters escort you to a landing pad for inspection. Your story better check through." The commander said.  
  
"Yes sir." They said as they prepared to land.  
  
"Start your landing approach." The air traffic controller said.  
  
"I'm trying!" Mitsarugi yelled.  
  
"Our airspeed is too high!" Shimari shouted.  
  
"You must slow down this is a vertical take-off/landing zone! At your speed you will crash!" the controller said.  
  
"I've only piloted this thing once in space! I've never landed it!" Mitsarugi shouted.  
  
"Great! Your gonna get me killed!" Shimari cried.  
  
Mitsarugi pointed the ship upwards then hit the thrusters. The ship slowed rapidly. "There that's better." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"No it isn't!" Shimari shouted, "We are pointing up!"  
  
He straightened the ship out but couldn't kill the engines. "Shit shit shit!" Mitsarugi shouted.  
  
He hit the controls hard and the engine cut out, the ship inches from the edge of the upper-level landing pad in Neo Tokyo. Shimari punched him hard in the arm. "You nearly got me killed!" he screamed.  
  
"Well we are alive." Mitsarugi said.  
  
A group of soldiers ran out and prepared to do the inspection. "Open the cargo hatch." A soldier said.  
  
They obeyed and opened the cargo bay. "What the hell?" another soldier said, "these Mobile Suits, are from the Earth System wars! One of them appears to be in bad condition. The other one isn't in as severe condition."  
  
"Actually, there in peak condition." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"How is that possible?" the soldier asked.  
  
"Well, they were in worse condition when we found them. The one you say is in bad condition is actually about 40 Mobile suits together. We rebuilt these from junkyard parts. And they are in near perfect condition now, looks can be deceiving." Mitsarugi replied.  
  
"Yea. Well your story checks out, but why did you come to earth?" a soldier asked.  
  
"We need to talk to Princess Reiku." Shimari said.  
  
"Like you can just walk right into the palace." A soldier laughed.  
  
"Hey! The federation is in grave danger! You don't have the power to control the outer colonies! If you cannot stop the war out there, the federation will collapse! We know the area out there, we grew up there! So I'm giving us clearance! We come from a Federation loyal colony! But now no one is sure of our allegiance just because of war?" Mitsarugi shouted.  
  
"Well I have no control over clearance for the palace, but we may be able to get you as far as the city." The soldier said, "Then it will be in the hands of the palace and city guards."  
  
"Good." Shimari said.  
  
They started to head to a transport that would take them to the palace gates.  
  
*End Chapter One* 


	2. The War Begins

((I have a tendency to forget I was writing something for a while... but I always come back eventually))  
  
Chapter two  
  
"This is as far as we can get you, we have to keep guard at the landing pads." A guard said.  
  
"Thanks." Shimari said.  
  
"No problem." The guard said.  
  
"Watch our ship for us, ok?" Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Yes sir." The guard said.  
  
They got out of the transport and saw that they were about four miles from the palace. "Shit, were still pretty far from the palace." Shimari said.  
  
"Well let's start walking, remember, were broke." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Yea." Shimari said.  
  
As they approached the palace gates a few people looked at them strangely. They could understand the looks from the people, because their outfits were pretty dirty from the junkyards. "Your not allowed past these gates." One of the palace guards said.  
  
"We need to talk to Princess Reiku. It is very urgent." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"No one is permitted in the palace." The guard said.  
  
"Damnit! We need to see the Princess right now!" Shimari yelled.  
  
"Where are you punks from?" the guard asked.  
  
"Junk Colony RJ-4356, Morexia." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"You are a threat to the princess if you came from one of the outer colonies!" the guard yelled, "For the sake of the Tokyo Federation, you are under arres..."  
  
"OK, now I'm pissed." Shimari cut him off, "we traveled across the galaxy to see the princess, and our planet follows all the laws set by the Tokyo Federation. We are loyal to the Federation, and we are of no threat. The rebel factions killed our boss, in an assault on his transport. We must speak to the Princess; you can send guards with us to make sure we don't try anything. But please allow us to see her."  
  
"Great, this is just great! You got us arrested. Are you happy Shimari?" Mitsarugi yelled.  
  
"Just shut up. I was only trying to get us in." Shimari snapped.  
  
"Shut up both of you." The guard yelled.  
  
Mitsarugi looked out the barred window; he could see the spaceport, and their ship out there on the pad. "Wonder how long it will be before we get out." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Well they are counting us as terrorists so... it'll be a while." Shimari said.  
  
They herd the main the door open and several people walk in. "P-Princess Reiku! Why are you here? Err, what I mean is this isn't a place for the princess of the republic to be... this is a place for criminals." The guard said.  
  
"It's ok officer. I am here to speak to the potential terrorists." The Princess said.  
  
"See what I mean." Shimari whispered.  
  
"Right this way." The guard said.  
  
They walked down the corridor to the cell where Mitsarugi and Shimari were being held. They both stood at attention as the princess approached. "Open the cell." The princess said.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The prison guard said.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea princess?" one of her bodyguards asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." She replied.  
  
They opened the cell and the princess walked in. "Why did you two travel so far to see me? All people from the outer most colonies are considered threats. There are very few loyal colonies. I don't think you two are terrorists, what are your names?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Shimari Tataki." Shimari said.  
  
"And I'm Mitsarugi Yakashi." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Now, my guards say you wished to speak with me. What is it that you needed to tell me?" she asked.  
  
"I know that you are aware of the rebel attacks on Federation Loyal craft in the outer colonies. We decided to fight when the transport carrying our boss, the man who kept us in line, and raised us since we were 13. We had found two Mobile Suits in the junk heap, both were in pretty bad condition, but we rebuilt them, and now we are here, to help defend the Tokyo Federation, even if we die in the process." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"I see, so you two are not terrorists after all. Well I guess you may go free. Your Mobile Suits will be transported to the military base in Hiroshima." She said as she stood, "good luck."  
  
"Thank you." They said.  
  
A hover transport took them from the prison in Tokyo to the base at Hiroshima. When they arrived they saw their mobile suits being inspected, cleaned, and ammo loaded. Distant explosions were then heard. As sirens blared a voice came over the loud speakers. "Alert! Tokyo is under attack! All able pilots mobilize ASAP! This is not a drill!" the voice yelled.  
  
Shimari and Mitsarugi ran to their mobile suits and suited up. "Osano, registration complete. Proceed to combat." The radio controller said to Mitsarugi.  
  
"Roger." Mitsarugi replied, and then left.  
  
"Katana, registration complete, proceed to combat." The controller said to Shimari.  
  
"Roger." Shimari replied.  
  
The enemy mobile suits were attacking the palace. "Incoming Federation mobile suits." An Enemy pilot shouted.  
  
The Enemy Gustavs turned from attacking the palace to fight the mobile suits. "What the hell? Look at those two suits! They are in bad condition already. Focus attacks on the craft in better condition; the damaged ones aren't as severe of a threat. ATTACK!" one of the Gustav pilots yelled.  
  
Shimari charged with a head-on attack with the energy whip, he struck down two Gustavs, and then drew his beam sword. "LEAVE THE PALACE ALONE!" Shimari yelled, attacking at full force.  
  
"What the he... AHHH!" a Gustav pilot yelled as he was destroyed.  
  
"Wait a second, if this war broke out with the colonies... why are we fighting the Imperial army?" Mitsarugi said, "shouldn't this battle be with the rebel factions?"  
  
"They are retreating!" yelled one of the federation pilots, "We won!"  
  
"For now, return to base for repairs, we will have a defense force around the palace at all times now." The commanding officer stated.  
  
On a television network broadcasted throughout the federation controlled areas, Princess Reiku addressed her nation on the war with the outer colonies, and the new war with the Imperial forces. "Loyal people of the Federation, our nation of peace has plunged into civil war, the outer colonies, at least most of them have betrayed us, now they seek independence. But at this time of chaos in our nation, the Imperial forces decided to launch a war against us. In this time of great need, all able soldiers that are loyal to the federation, please join the fight to return peace to our nation." The princess stated, "The Empire has broken the terms set by the Okinawa Agreement, set in place shortly after the Earth System Wars ended. Today, the agreement set in 0141 S.A. has been voided. This war is now inevitable... The Imperial army has attacked our capitol with out warning. We need all the help we can get. The idea that had lasted for centuries of worldwide pacifism has been destroyed. Now we must fight to return the peace. Thank you for your time."  
  
Her message reached out to the farthest reaches of the Federation. From the smallest transports, to the larges colonies, and every thing in between. Princess Reiku was escorted from the severely damaged palace.  
  
A rebel group was preparing an attack on an American colony that orbited Saturn. The colony was known as New Los Angeles Part of the remains of the United States. In the Earth System wars, the America was all but wiped out. The part of the country on earth was taken over and is now part of the Sol Empire Now only a few colonies remain. As the rebel mobile suits moved in for their assault, the Imperial forces looked on, they wanted the war. So they could have complete control over all factions. The few mobile suits that were there to defend New L.A. were outnumbered. They colony was over run quickly and destroyed.  
  
"Princess, America has been attacked by the rebel factions!" a guard said.  
  
"Really? That is not good. Which colony was it?" she asked.  
  
"New L.A. It's been completely destroyed." The guard said.  
  
"Try and get a link into the President of the United States." She said.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The guard responded.  
  
"This is not just a war to stop a revolution, this is for galactic pacifism." She said to her self.  
  
"Huh?" a kid said.  
  
"The princess needs your help kid, get up!" the guard said.  
  
"But I don't wanna." The kid responded.  
  
"We need a link set up to the President of the United States! Yosho Haniko, you must wake up!" the guard said.  
  
"Fine I'm up, I'm up." Yosho said sitting.  
  
He was a kid of about fourteen years of age, but already the best hacker alive. Both his parents were hackers, and they thought him. And now he is the best. He put on a pair of jeans and a gray tee shirt, grabbed his laptop, and walked out into the corridor. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" the guard asked.  
  
"I don't feel like it." Yosho replied.  
  
They walked down to the control room where the princess waited. "Mr. Haniko, thank you for helping." She said.  
  
"You can call me Yosho, I'm to young to be a 'Mr.' Right now." He said.  
  
"Ok. Can you set up a link to the president?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." He said, linking his laptop into the main computers.  
  
He put his headphones on and started to play his music. He only worked with loud Heavy Metal playing. He started typing on two computers. After about two minutes he took his head phones off and spun around to the princess. "The call is going through to Neo Washington." Yosho said.  
  
"Thank you." The princess responded.  
  
On the main vid-link the president appeared. "Hello?" he stated.  
  
"President Nicholson, I am Princess Reiku Ikeda of the Tokyo Republic." She said, "I have found out that your colonies have fallen under assault by the revolutionaries from the outer colonies. We wish for you to join us in fighting this war to bring peace to the galaxy."  
  
"I agree to helping you, but we don't have many mobile suits, we mainly have pilots." The president said.  
  
"Tokyo has been attacked by the Sol Empire. We fought their forces away, and we will do the same for your colonies." The princess said.  
  
"Thank you, this war will be won by our forces, and galactic pacifism will become a reality." The president said, "but I must be leaving, I have to address our nation on the destruction of New Los Angeles. Good luck princess Reiku." He said.  
  
"Good luck." She replied as the connection terminated.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Mitsarugi yelled, "don't touch my mobile suit!"  
  
"But this suit needs repairs, I can tell by looking at it." A mechanic said.  
  
"No it doesn't! I built it out of junkyard parts! It is in peak condition, it just doesn't look like it! Now don't touch!" Mitsarugi screamed.  
  
"Ok, ok! Don't Spaz!" the mechanic said walking away.  
  
"Dude chill out. He was only trying to help." Shimari said.  
  
"Well they can help by not touching the suit." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Attention! Princess Reiku is coming here to brief you pilots." The commander said.  
  
"So the princess is coming here, wonder if she'll remember us." Shimari said to Mitsarugi.  
  
"Same here." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"I said attention, why are you two sitting and talking?" the commander yelled.  
  
"Well mainly because we aren't personnel of the Federation military yet, so you have no authority over us. Only Princess Reiku does." Shimari replied.  
  
"You need to learn some discipline!" the commander yelled.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Commander Otomo." The princess yelled.  
  
"Princess Reiku!" he said turning, "I'm honored to be in your presence!"  
  
"Thank you. At ease everyone." She started, "the rebel factions have attacked and destroyed Saturn colony R46-238, New Los Angeles. We now have the United States of America on our side, but we need pilots to help them. Rebel forces are moving on to the Jupiter region, to attack Neo Washington. We need our best pilots to help defend the capitol of America. Their forces are not strong enough to defend alone. They are our allies, who would like to help in this cause?"  
  
Several soldiers stepped forward. "Why not." Shimari said, standing up.  
  
"I'm game." Mitsarugi said standing.  
  
"Oh... hello Shimari, Mitsarugi." She said. "Now all of you prepare to board the Ashina, that will take you and your mobile suits to Neo Washington. Good luck men, and god speed."  
  
The troops saluted and boarded their mobile suits. They boarded the Ashina and took off.  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
Mitsarugi: Hey! Mitsarugi here. So we're off to Jupiter to see our first mobile suit fight! This is gonna be tough, but I wonder who we might meet there, maybe we'll make some new friends, and enemies. Hope my suit can take the fight. Next Episode... The fight for Neo Washington!  
  
Mitsarugi: Don't miss it! 


	3. The Fight for Neo Washington!

Chapter III  
  
The Fight for Neo Washington  
  
"Attention, we will be arriving in Jupiter space in 35 minutes. Prepare for combat." The pilot said.  
  
"All right, finally we see some fighting!" Shimari said.  
  
"That isn't something to be excited about. I have seen mobile suit combat. I was one of the suits involved in the fighting in Tokyo. It isn't fun, there are so many factors you must think of, so many outcomes of the fight." A pilot said.  
  
The ship came out of hyperspace and the colony of Neo Washington was in view. The federation mobile suits exited the Ashina, and approached Neo Washington. "We are the mobile suit division from the Tokyo Federation, we are here to help defend Neo Washington." The commander said.  
  
"Federation pilots, thanks for the fighter escort. We only have four suits that are able to fight." The American Pilot said.  
  
"Incoming mobile suits. What the hell? Those are Imperial Suits!" the radar operator shouted.  
  
"Get ready to fight!" the commander shouted.  
  
"There's four of 'em, and twelve of us. Let's jam!" Mitsarugi said as his mobile suits wielded its beam sword.  
  
Mitsarugi went forward to intercept the four suits. One of them engaged combat with him. The enemy suit charged him with its beam sword drawn. "You will not survive this fight, Feddie." The enemy pilot said.  
  
"Oh yea, who the hell is gonna kill me?" Mitsarugi asked.  
  
"I am one of the best pilots in the imperial military, I am Roko Gato." He said.  
  
"Well the name is Mitsarugi Yakashi, I'm not a military pilot but I'm sure you're not going to kill me off." Mitsarugi said.  
  
Roko opened fire on Mitsarugi. "Once the pilots have identified themselves, the battle has begun. Prepare to die, pilot!" Roko shouted.  
  
The fight had begun between the two. Mitsarugi and Roko's swords clashed together. Then Mitsarugi hit Roko's suit with his shield and separated them. "I'm not gonna die!" Mitsarugi shouted.  
  
He mad a slash but almost missed, but he did manage to cut Roko's shield in two. "Lucky, but you are still inexperienced." Roko said with a laugh.  
  
He knocked Mitsarugi's shield out of his hands and they locked swords again. Just then the sword broke free from their grasps. Roko then put both his arms on Mitsarugi's mobile suits left arm. "What the?" Mitsarugi shouted in surprise.  
  
Roko ripped the arm off and swung it hitting Mitsarugi hard. "You will die, Feddie." Roko said.  
  
Mitsarugi powered up the energy blade on his right arm and stabbed Roko's mobile suit. "No, I wont." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"We shall meet again Mitsarugi." Roko said.  
  
The core fighter from Mitsarugi's mobile suit broke out and escaped.  
  
  
  
(Same time as Mitsarugi and Roko's fight)  
  
"Here they come!" the American pilot said.  
  
"Come on, let's party." Shimari shouted.  
  
The Imperial suits shot down two of the American suits, so now only one American remained in operation. The pilots name was Bruce Benson. His mobile suit had a large duel Gatling gun in its hand, and a beam cannon in the other. He opened fire hitting one of the suits in the leg. "Damn!" he yelled.  
  
He opened fire again destroying it and another suit. He was hit a few times and flew to the Ashina for repairs.  
  
"One imperial suit left… he's mine!" Shimari said.  
  
He pulled out the energy whip and charged at the enemy mobile suit. Just as he attacked, a battle cruiser approached from the other side of Ganymede. "Enemy battle cruiser incoming!" Mitsarugi said, as he approached in his damaged suit.  
  
Shimari struck the mobile suit quickly and spun around, damage from glancing blows from beam rifle slowed him a bit but he was still going. "Dude, you're missing an arm!" Bruce said, as he returned to the battlefield.  
  
"I know. Lets destroy this piece of shit that is coming our way." Mitsarugi said.  
  
The battle cruiser was picking up the imperial pilots stranded by the battle. Then it opened fire on the suits and retreated. "Where ya goin'? Scared of a few mobile suits?" Shimari taunted.  
  
The battle cruiser left the area, and the mobile suits returned to the Ashina. "Good work boys." The commander said, "With out you, Neo Washington wouldn't be here anymore. And the United States would've collapsed."  
  
"No problem, its all in the line of duty." Shimari said.  
  
"Yea, and can I get a new arm for my mobile suit?" Mitsarugi asked.  
  
"Sure once we return to earth, we will repair your mobile suit completely." The commander said.  
  
"Sir… I am requesting commission in the Federation army." Bruce said, "so I can fight with brave men at all times."  
  
"I think that can be arranged." The commander said.  
  
The Ashina set coarse for earth. But more fights were on the horizon.  
  
-End chapter-  
  
Yosho: Hello, I'm Yosho Haniko, I'm a master hacker/programmer. In the next episode you will see me in action! And another person that I have worked with.  
  
Next episode: Enter the Eppo Delta!  
  
Yosho: Don't miss it! 


	4. Enter The Eppo Delta

Episode IV  
  
Enter the Eppo Delta  
  
(This chapter is mostly a flashback; it takes place two years before the war.)  
  
-LUNAR BASE R-J36-  
  
-SUBLEVEL 4-  
  
-SECTOR 487-  
  
In the lowest levels of lunar base R-J36, a project to create the ultimate pilot was underway. This project was called Eppo. Four prototypes of Eppo were built. Their names were: Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Gamma.  
  
-PROJECT EPPO-  
  
-SECTOR 1 ALPHA-  
  
"Start the activation sequence." A scientist said.  
  
"Activation sequence commencing now." A female scientist said as she started the sequence.  
  
"Sequence complete." Another scientist said.  
  
"Eppo Alpha online, all internal organs operating properly." The bio android said. (For people who watch anime but don't know what a bio android is, it is the same as Melfina from Outlaw star, if you have never seen Outlaw Star, a bio android is a Terminator like thing with real body organs, and it can do every biological function a human can. Oh yea, Outlaw Star is owned by Nippon Sunrise, and Terminator is owned by Universal Studios.)  
  
A few minutes later the computer reported a glitch in Alpha's system. "Sir! There is a glitch in Alpha's computerized section of his brain! He is going A-Wall!" a scientist at the computer said. (Oh and the scientists don't have names, cause they only appear in this chapter.)  
  
"Must... Destroy... all... who... oppose me..." Alpha said.  
  
"No! Please don't!" a scientist screamed before alpha snapped his neck. Then Alpha started to break the bulletproof, three-inch thick plexy glass windows to the control room. "He's coming through!" a scientist screamed.  
  
"WARNING! DANGER IN SECTOR 487! SEALING ALL PASSAGE WAYS!" the computer said.  
  
"The passageways have been closed off! We're trapped in here with Alpha!" a scientist yelled as the plexy glass shattered.  
  
"Please! Please don't kill me!" a scientist pleaded.  
  
Alpha grabbed a pen off of a table and came after the pleading scientist. "Run!" A female scientist yelled.  
  
"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" the scientist repeated just before he was stabbed in the neck.  
  
"Why... must ... all... be... against... me? I... must... kill..." alpha said.  
  
As he started after the two remaining doctors the main entryway opened. "Look we are free!" the female scientist said.  
  
"Get down!" one of the Marines said as he ran through the passageway.  
  
"Aim for the head of Eppo Alpha!" the captain shouted.  
  
"I... will... kill... all... that... oppose... me..." alpha said, throwing a chair at the marines.  
  
"FIRE!" the captain shouted.  
  
The marines opened fire on Eppo Alpha and hit him many, many times in the head. He was killed instantly. "Target destroyed. I repeat Eppo Alpha has been destroyed. There are two survivors. We will get them to a medic bay ASAP." The commanding officer said.  
  
-PROJECT EPPO-  
  
-SECTOR 2 BETA-  
  
(Two weeks after the Eppo Alpha incident)  
  
This time they weren't taking any chances. There were armed marines near Eppo Beta, waiting for activation. "Commence activation." A scientist said.  
  
They had found the glitch that caused Alpha to go AWOL, and removed it from Beta's system. So hopefully the beta would work. The marines were prepared for any thing that could go wrong. "Eppo Beta activation sequence complete." A female scientist said.  
  
"Eppo Beta unit is now online." Beta said.  
  
They waited a few minutes and then Beta collapsed. "I'm reading a multiple organ failure. There is no chance at saving him." A female scientist said sitting at a computer, "he is dead already."  
  
"Shit! Another failure! Thats four billion dollars down the shitter!" a scientist said, slamming his fist into the wall.  
  
"We still have two more chances." The female scientist said.  
  
"But what if the same problems pop up with Delta and Gamma? Then we wasted six years, and eight billion dollars!" the scientist said.  
  
"Well we should try." The woman responded.  
  
(Two years before the activation)  
  
The programming sequence of the Eppo project was underway. As they were about to start programming Eppo Delta, several guards came in. "We have someone you may want to meet." A guard said.  
  
"Who would this be, I don't have time for this we are already behind schedule." The scientist responded.  
  
"The high military officials would like for someone else to attempt programming one of the Eppo's." The guard said.  
  
"Who is it that they want to program it?" a female scientist asked.  
  
A boy of about ten years old entered the room. "This is Yosho Haniko, he has used, built, and programmed advanced computers since he was five years old." The guard said.  
  
"What? They want a child to program something this advanced? Are they trying to fail the Eppo Project? This is bullshit!" The scientist yelled.  
  
"I bet I know more about computers than you." Yosho said.  
  
"I can discuss this issue with the military minister. He may end up removing you from the project all together." The guard said.  
  
"No that will be fine. I'll let the punk try, it's a pity a two billion dollar bio android will fail." The scientist said.  
  
"How do you know? I bet it'll work better than the ones you program." Yosho said.  
  
"Don't push it kid, I'm allowing you to work this project." The scientist said.  
  
(Back to the activation year)  
  
"So I get to see today if I did a good job programming?" Yosho, now twelve, said.  
  
"Yes. There are doubts on the Delta and the Gamma." A female scientist said.  
  
"Why. They haven't been activated yet, why are people doubting it already?" Yosho asked.  
  
"About two months ago the activation of Eppo Alpha almost succeeded. But he went AWOL after a few minutes. Seventeen scientists were killed in his attack. And two weeks after the Beta died shortly after activation, he suffered a multiple organ failure." She replied, "Now there are doubts that Eppo Delta and Eppo Gamma will be successful."  
  
"Start activation sequence." A scientist said  
  
"Starting sequence now." Yosho said.  
  
Eppo Delta opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was the armed marine standing against the back wall. Then he saw the scientists coming out of the control room. "Eppo Delta is online and fully functional." Delta said.  
  
"Eppo, run a full check of all systems." Yosho said.  
  
"Ok." He said as he ran the scan, "all organs functional. Every thing is running at one hundred percent."  
  
"Thanks, what do you know about your origin?" Yosho asked.  
  
"But he has no memories." A scientist said.  
  
"I am from the Tokyo Federation. Which came to power in S.A. 0141 after the earth system wars. The galaxy was divided into three sections, the Tokyo Federation, The Sol Empire, and the independent colonies. The independent colonies are basically the remaining countries that survived the earth system wars. Our federation stretches to near the core of the galaxy, that is where civilization ends." Eppo said, "that is all I know."  
  
"I decided to give him a brief history lesson while programming him." Yosho said, "So he would know a little about his home." Yosho said.  
  
"He is to go to the pilot training area of the base," a scientist said.  
  
The marine led him tout of the room, and Yosho followed. "I'm gonna monitor him through out the program ok?" Yosho said.  
  
"Sure why not." The scientist said, "you programmed him, he should be your responsibility."  
  
The Eppo Gamma activation was aborted because of fear of something going wrong, they would monitor the Eppo Delta and hope it was a success.  
  
(Present day, you know what I mean...)  
  
"Ashina you are cleared for landing at Luna City." The radio operator said.  
  
The Ashina landed in the underground spaceport. The pilots started to exit the ship. "Shit dude! He ripped my suits arm off!" Mitsarugi shouted.  
  
"Chill dude, they're just gonna replace it." Shimari said.  
  
"No they're not, I'll fucking replace it." Mitsarugi shouted in response.  
  
The troops saluted captain Saka as he approached. Mitsarugi and Shimari just looked at him. "I have a addition to your platoon. This is Eppo Delta." He said pointing to Eppo, "he is the newest pilot to join your platoon."  
  
"Hey Eppo, cool name." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Hello, thank you what are your names?" Eppo asked.  
  
"I'm Bruce Benson." Bruce said.  
  
"I'm Shimari Tataki." Shimari said.  
  
"The names Mitsarugi." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Eppo said.  
  
"So you pilot a mobile suit?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Yes. Its name is the Kagishima. I built it myself here at the base." Eppo said.  
  
"You guys should get some rest, you have patrol duty tomorrow." Captain Saka said.  
  
They went to the barracks and went to sleep. At about five in the morning Mitsarugi woke up. "Damn, can't sleep." He said to himself, "Guess I could go work on fixing up my mobile suit."  
  
He got dressed and walked down to the hanger. "Incredible! This is just incredible!" a voice said.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Wow, this old of a computer, still working cool." The voice said.  
  
Mitsarugi looked up to see feet sticking out of his mobile suit cockpit. "What the fuck! Who the hell are you and why are you in my fucking mobile suit?" Mitsarugi screamed.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi! How did you get this technology? It's so old! How did you get it to work?" the person asked.  
  
"First tell me who the fuck you are." Mitsarugi yelled.  
  
"I'm Yosho Haniko." He said.  
  
"Get out of my fucking mobile suit! NOW!" Mitsarugi yelled.  
  
"Fine, fine." Yosho said as he climbed out. "Its just that it intrigued me."  
  
"Well go look at someone else's suit." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Hold on, I found a bad connection in your mobile suit. I fixed it though. Your control system could've frozen up then your good as dead. But I fixed it." Yosho said.  
  
"Umm... thanks, now don't touch that suit again." Mitsarugi said as he started to get to work.  
  
(End Chapter Three)  
  
Eppo Delta: Hello, I'm Eppo Delta, I was built and programmed to be a pilot, but I was also built to learn, and be human. I hope I get to see new places to learn about. But the storm is coming. Next Chapter: The Lull Before the Storm  
  
Eppo: Don't Miss It! 


	5. The Lull Before the Storm

Chapter 5  
  
The Lull Before the Storm  
  
((Main Mobile Suit hanger- Luna City))  
  
A pilots briefing with captain Saka was under way, most of the pilots were finishing up preparations on their mobile suits. "Yes we had a easy victory at Neo Washington. But, war isn't easy. You men who fought at Neo Washington only faced four enemy mobile suits. Trust me, the empire is the least of our fears. I grew up in the colonies," captain Saka said," and this war hasn't even started yet for them. When it does, it'll be like someone threw open the gates of hell right in front of you. These people are revolutionaries. They are willing to die to defeat us. They are not trained militarily. They will use militia style combat. Trust me, do not take this war lightly."  
  
"Umm... sir?" Bruce said.  
  
"Yes Ensign Benson?" captain replied.  
  
"We are fighting here around earth. But the war will be in the outer colonies. The ones owned by the federation. So why are we fighting around here?" Bruce asked.  
  
"First we must secure earth so the princess can be insured safety. Once we have done that, we will move out into the colonies." Captain Saka replied, "Ok that is all I have to say, be ready at any time to fight."  
  
The Captain exited the hanger, and some went back to work, and others goofed off. "So do you think that the captain is correct about the war in the outer colonies? That it will be like hell?" Eppo asked.  
  
"What he means is... that it will be very hard, not simple like other battles." Mitsarugi replied.  
  
"Oh... okay." Eppo said.  
  
"So what's your suit look like, I heard it was like no other." Shimari said as Mitsarugi climbed back inside of the hole in the leg to fix the wiring.  
  
"It is over on the other side of the hanger. It is called the Kagishima, or the samurai mobile suit." Eppo said.  
  
Shimari followed Eppo to the Kagishima, and then his jaw dropped. "HOLY SHIT! Is that blade solid steel?" he asked in awe.  
  
"No, it is Solid Titanium Alloy." Eppo replied, "The steel blade was to heavy and caused damage to the suit, as well as slowed it down."  
  
"It is said he can only fly it." The captain said approaching them, "he designed the system and everything. He is the only one who knows how to fly it. Shimari, is your suit ready for patrol?"  
  
"Almost, just got a few adjustments to make." Shimari said.  
  
"Get to it, you need to be suited up in a hour." The captain said as Shimari went to his mobile suit, "you'd better suit up too Eppo. Your on patrol too."  
  
"Yes sir." Eppo said as he climbed to the cockpit.  
  
"This is Luna City control. All Mobile suits that are going on patrol prepare for launch." The radio operator said.  
  
"Osano ready!" Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Katana ready!" Shimari shouted.  
  
"Kagishima ready!" Eppo said.  
  
"RGX-1 ready!" Bruce said.  
  
"This is Luna Control, Luna city patrol group, mobilize." The operator said.  
  
The mobile suits flew down the corridor into space. "Its real quiet out here." Bruce said.  
  
"Yea, usually there would be transport or something out here. The only thing I can see is the U.S.S. Manhattan. Which is helping hold the Tokyo perimeter." Shimari said.  
  
"Mayday... Under att... Can any... Hear us? Please send... we are loyal... federation... peaceful trans... imperial units att... please help... near Morexia... we... Few units to defend..." a distress call said.  
  
"Did you hear that!" Mitsarugi yelled, "Morexia, our home."  
  
"Your right! That transport needs our help, and we know that area better than anyone else in the earth system." Shimari shouted in response.  
  
"All patrol units return to base! We have a high level emergency! A transport in the junk colony sector has reported an attack from imperial forces. We move out as soon as the suits are fueled and loaded!" Captain Saka said into the radio.  
  
"Sir! Shimari and I know that region very well. We grew up on Morexia. We may be of assistance." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Good. Prepare to land now." Captain Saka replied.  
  
The mobile suit landed at Luna once again. Crews got started immediately reloading the mobile suits. Then the suits were loaded on the Ashina. "Luna control to Transport Ashina. You are clear for lift off." The radio operator said.  
  
The Ashina cleared the gravity of the moon, and then went into a hyperspace gate. "We are about 4 hours away from Morexia." The pilot said.  
  
"How do you two know the area around Morexia? It is such a desolate area. The planets are just junk colonies in that sector." Eppo said.  
  
"I know, but we grew up working on Morexia." Shimari said.  
  
"And we rode transports with our old boss." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Oh, what happened to your boss?" Eppo asked.  
  
"A report said he was killed in an attack from the rebel factions in this area." Mitsarugi replied.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Eppo responded.  
  
Captain Saka came down from the cockpit. "You guys better get some rest before this fight." He said.  
  
"Yes sir." They all said.  
  
(Junk colony sector)  
  
"We are coming out of hyperspace right now. The transport is ahead at one o'clock." The pilot said.  
  
"Mobilize all the suits." Captain Saka said from the cockpit.  
  
"There are only four imperial suits, and two remaining Federation escort suits." The pilot said.  
  
The suits exited the Ashina and approached the battle. "Federation suits. Man are we happy to see you." An escort pilot said.  
  
"Heh, new blood. This should be fun..." a imperial pilot said, "Hold on a second. That mobile suit."  
  
"This is the Kamadake, thanks for the fighter support." The transport pilot said.  
  
An enemy pilot put a transmission in through Mitsarugi's radio. "Would you by any chance be the pilot who defeated me at Neo Washington?" he said.  
  
"You... You ripped my arm off in that battle! I'm gonna kill you this time!" Mitsarugi shouted, "Roko Gato, Prepare to die!"  
  
"Oh I'm scared. Just because you beat me at Neo Washington it doesn't mean that I will lose this time, your still using the shitty mobile suit." Roko said.  
  
Mitsarugi pulled out his energy sword, and held his shield up defensively. Roko charged at Mitsarugi with his beam sword, and they locked swords. Then Mitsarugi hit Roko's mobile suit whit his shield. Roko countered that blow by tearing a chunk out of Mitsarugi's right leg whit his beam sword. "Damn you!" Mitsarugi shouted.  
  
He cut the arm with the beam sword off Roko's suit. "The commander is calling a retreat, Roko, lets get outta here!" a enemy pilot said.  
  
"We will finish this soon, pilot." Roko said as he hit the thrusters and escaped.  
  
"Damn it! I almost had him that time!" Mitsarugi shouted in anger.  
  
"Kamadake, make a landing in Morexia. We will do a status check there. Ashina, land there too." Shimari said.  
  
(Morexia Surface, 12 miles from the Musaka Junkyards)  
  
"Get all the passengers off the transport, we will make sure they are all ok." Captain Saka said to the pilot of the transport, "Get a medic out here just incase, it looks like the transport was hit a few times."  
  
As the passenger got off the transport, Shimari and Mitsarugi froze in place. "What's wrong looks like you two saw a ghost." Bruce said.  
  
"We think we did." Shimari said.  
  
"Hi Mr. Musaka... we thought you died." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"You two ignored my orders! I told you to hide the suits and yourselves, and now you are standing here in full military uniform! I should kick your Asses! But, then again you guys saved mine." Mr. Musaka said.  
  
"Umm yea, we did it cause we thought you died in a attack, but it must've been another transport." Shimari said.  
  
"Mr. Musaka, may we move the suits to the junk yard, stay the night then we have to move out back to defend Tokyo." Mitsarugi asked.  
  
"Sure, you guys are that good that you are defending the capital? How the hell did that happen?" Mr. Musaka responded.  
  
"Well Shimari got us arrested, the guards thought we were assassins, then the princess listened to our story, and we were set free." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Hold on a minute, you two have met princess Reiku?" Mr. Musaka asked.  
  
"Yea, once." Shimari replied.  
  
They moved the mobile suits to the junkyard and sat at the table in the house. "So this is the place that Mitsarugi and Shimari grew up?" Eppo asked.  
  
"Yea Mitsarugi showed up when he was six, and Shimari showed up two years later." A girl said, walking into the room.  
  
"Hey Miho." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Hello, I am Eppo Delta, you know Mitsarugi and Shimari?" Eppo asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Miho Musaka, Mr. Musaka's daughter, I grew up with Mitsu and Shimari." Miho replied, "What's your stories?"  
  
"I'm Bruce Benson," Bruce said in his American accent, "I grew up in Neo Washington, I haven't seen much other that that."  
  
"Eppo doesn't know much yet, he was built by the federation." Shimari said.  
  
"Really?" Miho asked.  
  
"Yes that is true, I was programmed to be human, to learn, and be the ultimate pilot." Eppo said.  
  
"Interesting." Miho said, "Well at least you two haven't gotten yourselves killed. Call once in a while, so we know your ok."  
  
"Miho we will." Mitsarugi said.  
  
Meanwhile out in the main warehouse, Captain Saka caught up with Mr. Musaka. "Mr. Musaka, I am captain Shiro Saka, I was wondering if we could set up a small operations base on this junk yard. It would just be used by this Squadron." Capitan Saka asked.  
  
"I guess, just I don't want any trouble if this base is discovered." Mr. Musaka said.  
  
"Don't worry, we will move in and out on junk transports. So there wont be any discoveries." Captain Saka said.  
  
Just then an officer ran into the warehouse. "Sir! We have a problem!" He said panting, "A fleet of rebel mobile suits and small battle cruisers has moved past mars!"  
  
"They are heading to Earth! Get back to the ship and prepare for lift off! I'll get the men!" Captain Saka shouted.  
  
"Sir!" the officer shouted as he ran back to the Ashina.  
  
"Use the intercom, that's how I got the bums out here in the mornings." Mr. Musaka said.  
  
"All pilots, return to the Ashina, a rebel fleet is approaching earth! We must return!" Captain Saka shouted into the comlink, "thanks for allowing the base. See ya soon."  
  
(Back at the house)  
  
"Oh Crap!" Bruce shouted, "They're heading for Tokyo!"  
  
"Take me with you guys! Please, I want to see other worlds! Not just this junkyard." Miho said.  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea." Bruce said.  
  
"Well anyway we have to stop over in Luna City for slight repairs and ammo. We can leave her at the base there." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Yes I'm fine with that, I'm just sick of this planet. Nothing ever happens out here." Miho said in excitement.  
  
"Well we should get back to the ship. We must hurry back to Luna, or Tokyo could be doomed." Eppo Said.  
  
They rushed back to the Ashina, Miho following. "Why is she here?" Saka yelled.  
  
"Well we have to make a stop over in Luna City for ammo, and we'll leave her there. We'll take full responsibility for her." Shimari said.  
  
"You better, we must get to earth." Saka said.  
  
The Ashina took off then went into a nearby hyperspace gate. They were four hours from Earth. They rested up, and landed at Luna a few hours later.  
  
(Morexia)  
  
"Miho! Where is that girl?" Mr. Musaka said.  
  
He walked the house looking for her, and then found a note on her door. He read the note to himself. Dad. I have left to go to earth; Mitsu and Shimari will be taking care of me there. Don't worry; nothing bad will happen to me, I just wanted to see other places. I chose to go. –Miho-  
  
"Those two better make sure nothing happens to her, or else." Mr. Musaka said to himself.  
  
(Earth System)  
  
"We are approaching Luna's landing port. Waiting for clearance." The pilot said.  
  
"Ask the status of that Rebel Fleet." Captain Saka ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." The pilot said.  
  
Down in the hull of the Ashina, Mitsarugi was suiting up, preparing the Osano for repairs. "Mitsu! Are you actually going to fight?" Miho asked.  
  
"Yea, for the protection of the princess, and the federation." Mitsarugi replied.  
  
"But, I don't want you and Shimari to get yourselves killed." She said.  
  
"Don't worry, these aren't fully trained combat pilots." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Yea, but neither are we." Shimari said.  
  
"We are docking at Luna, everyone into your mobile suits. Miho, Eppo will show you to shimari and Mitsarugi's apartment." Captain Saka said, "Then he will report to the battle field."  
  
"Ok, Mitsu, Shimari, don't get yourselves killed." He said following Eppo.  
  
The other pilots suited up, then entered Luna's main military hanger. They underwent repairs; Mitsarugi's leg was replaced. They were all reloaded then exited the hanger. "The fleet should be in sight by now." Captain Saka said.  
  
"There! The Manhattan is under attack!" Shimari shouted.  
  
"Lets roll!" Bruce said.  
  
The Pilots hit the thrusters, and then flew towards earth, for their first real battle.  
  
(End Chapter Five)  
  
Miho: Hi! I'm Miho Musaka; I grew up with Mitsu and Shimari. Now im with them! Sorta, you see they are going to fight, but they may be in over their heads. I wish I could help but... Next Chapter, The Fight above Tokyo!  
  
Miho: Don't Miss it! 


	6. The Fight Above Tokyo

Chapter Six  
  
"The Fight Above Tokyo"  
  
(Luna City)  
  
Eppo walked towards where Mitsarugi and Shimari's apartment was. Miho trailed behind a little, looking around at the city, it had been her first time in a large city. "Here we are, their building, I'll take you up to the room." Eppo said.  
  
"Thank you." Miho responded.  
  
They entered an elevator and went up a few floors. Then he led Miho down a corridor, and stopped at the end. "Here it is, make yourself at home. I must go and fight." Eppo said.  
  
"Good luck." Miho replied as Eppo ran down the hall.  
  
(Earth orbit)  
  
"Incoming barrage sir!" A control operator said on the U.S.S. Manhattan.  
  
"We have reinforcements coming from Luna City!" The radar operator said.  
  
"Lets get'em! Shimari, follow me to that battle cruiser. We'll take it out first. Bruce, give us cover fire." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Gotcha." Bruce said.  
  
"Lets blow this thing." Shimari said turning towards the cruiser.  
  
Two Zaku (Yes I know those are from Mobile Suit Gundam... but I am using the same mobile suits for the most part, just my own characters and my own wars. So dont flame me for this.) Mobile suits came from behind the Battle cruiser to intercept. Shimari powered up his energy whip, and Mitsarugi powered up his beam sword. The Zaku's Pulled out their energy axes and engaged combat. The first hit was by a Zaku; his energy axe cut straight thought Shimari's suit's leg. "Damn you!" Shimari yelled countering with an energy whip strike.  
  
The arm and a large chunk of the Zaku's leg was ripped off. The other Zaku charged at Mitsarugi, and cut his shield in two. Mitsarugi cut the arm wielding the energy axe off, but his blow was countered by a punch from the Zaku.   
  
A Gelgoog attacked Bruce from behind. The Gelgoog stabbed Bruce's mobile suit in the right shoulder. Then, kicked it away, Bruce's suit lost most power. He ejected in the core fighter, and then flew back to Luna. Halfway to Luna, the Kagishima passed him heading to the fight. "Eppo! Go help Mitsarugi and Shimari!" Bruce yelled into the radio.  
  
"Ok" Eppo replied.  
  
As he approached the Manhattan was hit directly from a barrage of lasers, causing it to explode. "NO!" Shimari yelled watching it go down.  
  
The screams of the Manhattan's crew were heard through the radio. Then a Zaku then struck the Kagishima. The legs of the Kagishima were cut off, but Eppo managed to strike the Zaku with the giant sword. Mitsarugi was hit several times with laser fire from the battle cruiser as he destroyed the Zaku he was fighting. Shimari was shill engaged in combat with the other damaged Zaku. A laser blast severed the Kenshin's left arm, and then another blast severed most of the right arm. He had lost most of the left leg already, and then was hit hard and sent tumbling towards Earth. Miho watched through a telescope, and then froze in horror as Mitsarugi fell to earth. "No..." she whispered to her self.  
  
The Katana (Shimari's suit) was hit hard, the impact knocking Shimari out. The suit fell to earth behind Mitsarugi's suit. "Mitsarugi! Shimari! I'll kill all you Rebels!" Eppo yelled, charging at the bridge of the Cruiser.  
  
He buried the Large Samurai sword in the bridge and flew by. He watched the two suits of his allies enter the atmosphere, and then watched the cruiser explode. His power was dropping so he needed to return to Luna. As he spun he saw a Federation Cruiser fleet from Luna approaching. The enemy Zakus and Gelgoogs retreated when the battle cruisers fired upon them.  
  
(Earth, somewhere off the coast of old Los Angeles.)  
  
As his suit used its balance thrusters to turn right side up, he hit the thruster built into the foot that remained. He slowed his decent and landed in the water. Luckily he had found a part for his suit that inflated when an aquatic crash landing occurred. As the suit lay there in the Pacific half submerged. He opened the cockpit and stood on the head of his suit, that is when he saw Shimari's suit come through the atmosphere.  
  
About a minute later Shimari woke to the alarms in the cockpit. He instinctively put his shield in front of him, waiting for impact on the water. He skipped across the water like a stone, and then hit land. The shield disintegrated as he slid into the ruins of Los Angeles. Then the suit tumbled to a stop and Shimari was happy to be alive.  
  
(Luna City)  
  
Miho ran from the apartment, and out onto the street. "Excuse me." She said to a police officer.  
  
"Yes?" the officer asked.  
  
"How do you get to the Luna City military base?" she asked.  
  
"It is at the other end of town, once you get there you can't miss it." He replied.  
  
"Thank you" she said running in the direction he pointed.  
  
She ran down the street, on a direct course to the base. "Watch it!" a man yelled as she nearly ran into him.  
  
She didn't even stop to apologize to him. When she got to the base the MP stopped her. "Whoa, no civilian entrance. Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"Please you must let me in," she pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, no can do. This is a restricted area." He said.  
  
"I must speak with Captain Saka! It is about two pilots who were in the recent battle." She cried.  
  
Just then Bruce had walked up to the gates, he landed at the star port and not the base. "Hey, aren't you that girl that came with Mitsarugi and Shimari?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Yes, but they won't let me in the base." She cried, "Mitsu and Shimari have been shot down!"  
  
"What? Sir, I will take her in with me." Bruce said flashing his access card.  
  
"Ok, but I'm not responsible, if you get in trouble, it's your ass American." The MP said.  
  
Miho followed Bruce to Captain Saka's office. He knocked then entered. "Sir, I'm afraid Mitsarugi Yakashi and Shimari Tataki have been shot down over earth." Bruce said.  
  
"I know, Eppo radioed in, he is coming into the docking bay now." Captain Saka said.  
  
"Do you know if they are all right?" Miho asked.  
  
"No word yet, but we think they both went down in the same area, near Old L.A." Captain Saka replied.  
  
"Has the battle ended?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Yes, now we are preparing to put together a search party to look for the two pilots." Captain Saka said.  
  
"I'll go." Bruce said.  
  
"So will I." Miho said.  
  
"I don't think so." Captain Saka started.  
  
"They are my only family other than my brothers. Either you let me go, or I find a way to go on my own." Miho said determined.  
  
"Fine, you can go along but you will be watched closely" the Captain said.  
  
"I'll go too." Eppo said standing in the doorway.  
  
"Good, report to the main hanger in one hour." Captain Saka said.  
  
"Yes sir!" they said.  
  
(Tokyo)  
  
"Princess Reiku, there is report of a battle that just ended." An assistant said.  
  
"Really? Where was it?" The princess asked.  
  
"It was in orbit, over the Pacific ocean, two Federation pilots were shot down. A search party is forming in Luna City, it is their squadron." The assistant said.  
  
(Out in the Pacific Ocean)  
  
"This is Mitsarugi Yakashi. Can anybody hear me?" he said into his radio, "Hello can anybody hear me? Dammit, the radio is busted."  
  
He climbed out of the cockpit and stood on the chest of the suit. "Damn, they busted the antenna off. I'm not gonna get any signal out."  
  
He walked back into the cockpit and sat down against the wall. He looked out the open cockpit to the endless sea, hoping he would be found, while he was still alive.  
  
(Old L.A.)  
  
Shimari opened the cockpit, and stepped out. He stood in the ruins of downtown Los Angeles. The city was over grown with vines and weeds. It had been totally wasted in a battle during the Earth System wars. Shimari looked back at his destroyed mobile suit. "Damn, now im trapped in this wasteland." He said walking down the debris filled streets.  
  
(Luna City main military hanger)  
  
The Ashina was about to launch, with the search party that was destined to search for Shimari and Mitsarugi. Two small carriers followed the Ashina. They landed outside the refugee camp where Honolulu once stood. In the harbor, an over grown, half collapsed, and half sunk monument still stood. But the ship it rested upon was long since gone. The guns that were the defense lay silent and grown over with tropical plants. The Ashina and the two carriers landed outside of the camp. A few people looked out at the ships that were landing. The people on board prepared to disembark. Captain Saka was the first to get off the ship; he approached the leader of the camp. "Why do you come to our refuge?" the leader asked.  
  
"We are about to send a search party to two downed pilots. We are requesting to use this area just until we know what happened to them. This is a peaceful operation." Captain Saka replied.  
  
"I suppose, but you must leave immediately after finding them." The leader said.  
  
"Ok, all units move out, search all areas, it is possible one went down near old Los Angeles." The captain said.  
  
The small, two person crafts equipped with radar units rather than weapons flew out towards the mainland. Each had only one person in it, incase that one of the pilots were found. Every once in a while a pilot would say, "Nothing yet."  
  
Miho grew worried, she feared they might have have been killed. Suddenly after two hours of searching, something came up on her radar. "Something is on my radar, it is floating out near my location, I am heading to it now." She said.  
  
She hit the full thrusters and flew towards the radar signal. "Huh?" Mitsarugi said to himself, "Is that a ship?"  
  
He stood out on the shoulder of his suit, and then looked out in the direction of the sound. Sure enough, there was a small federation fighter approaching him. The fighter set down for a landing, there was pontoons attached to it, so it could land at sea. Mitsarugi was stood, ready to get out of this ocean. The cockpit of the fighter opened, and the pilot unstrapped, still wearing their helmet. "Thank you for finding me, I don't care if I never see an ocean again." He said laughing.  
  
"You should be happy to see me, Mitsu." The pilot said their voice altered by the helmet.  
  
"Miho! Miho is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Think I would let you have all the fun?" She said.  
  
"Do you know any thing about shimari?" he asked, climbing into the fighter.  
  
She looked down, "no not any news yet, the search group it heading towards L.A. They think he may have gone down there." She replied.  
  
(Old L.A.)  
  
"I've found a mobile suit, it is ensign Tataki's. I'm preparing to land." A pilot said.  
  
He landed near the suit, and then approached it on foot. "The cockpit is empty! Shimari is alive here, im turning on the infrared sensors." He said  
  
Shimari walked out near the old harbor area. He stood at the waters edge, looking at the setting sun. Footsteps could be heard approaching him; he turned to see Bruce walking up to him. "Shimari, your alive!" he cried.  
  
"Yea, how is Mitsarugi? Was he found yet?" Shimari asked.  
  
"Yea, they found him a few hours ago." Bruce replied, "lets get back to the fighter, so we can go back to Luna."  
  
"Sure." Shimari said tiredly, following Bruce.  
  
After about a half hour of walking, they reached the fighter again. Then they took off and returned to Honolulu. "Good both of your pilots have been found. Now leave our place." The camps leader said.  
  
The ships took off and set course for Luna City.  
  
(End Chapter Six)  
  
Dave: hey, I'm Dave Sutherland; I live here in Neo New York, a lawless American colony in Venus' orbit. My place is usually in the bar, but some feddies show up and start trouble with the mob. Next Episode... Stranded in Neo New York.  
  
Dave: Don't Miss It! 


	7. Straded in Neo New York

Chapter Seven  
  
Trapped in Neo New York  
  
The Ashina and the two carriers approached the main hanger at Luna City. "Shimari, Mitsarugi, Bruce, Eppo, we are assembling a team to build you two new mobile suits. You are on leave until then, have some fun." Captain Saka said.  
  
"Yes sir." They said.  
  
They walked off the ship, and out into Luna City. "Hey lets go find somewhere to go on earth, I've only been there once." Miho Said giving a glare to Mitsarugi and Shimari.  
  
"Hey New York is a nice city, it is the first city in North America to be rebuilt after the colony wars. I've been there once, it's a cool place." Bruce said.  
  
"Sure lets go there." Shimari said.  
  
The approached the loading area in the star port. A man separated Miho from the rest of them as he ran from the security guards. He was a smuggler from a drifter colony. He ran right into her, knocking her to the ground. Then stood and started to run again. "How rude!" she shouted, standing up again.  
  
The three guys boarded a transport bound for New York City, but Miho accidentally boarded a transport bound for the American colony, Neo New York. As the earth bound colony took off, Mitsarugi noticed something was wrong. "Hey shimari... where is Miho?" he asked.  
  
"Wasn't she behind us?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Yea, until we saw that guy running from the cops." Shimari said.  
  
"There was only one open dock, the others open in a few hours, when the transports arrive. That is bound for Neo New York..." Eppo responded.  
  
"Shit..." Bruce replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" shimari asked.  
  
"Neo New York has no law force, well they do, but they aren't in control anymore, haven't been since the Iacavone (yak-a-vone-e) family took over about thirty years ago. Now it is a haven for crime... Miho doesn't need to be there." Bruce replied.  
  
Mitsarugi jumped from his seat and ran to the cockpit. A guard stopped him from entering the cockpit. "Civilian access to the cockpit is strictly prohibited." The guard said.  
  
"I know that, I am Federation military personnel. I have a emergency on my hands, I need to speak with the captain." Mitsarugi said, flashing his Id.  
  
"Ok, but try anything, and ill kick your ass." The guard said.  
  
Mitsarugi entered the cockpit, and tapped the pilot on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir." He said to the pilot.  
  
"What do you want?" the pilot asked.  
  
Mitsarugi showed his military Id and his firearm. "I need to get to Neo New York fast. Can you dock there to let me and four other soldiers off there? We only need dropped off, then you can resume your normal route." Mitsarugi asked.  
  
"I can try as fast as I can." The pilot replied.  
  
"Thank you." Mitsarugi said walking back to his seat.  
  
"Attention all passengers bound for earth, due to a military related emergency, we will be making a stop over in Neo New York, I recommend all earth bound passengers do not leave this ship." The pilot said, "Do to the dangers of that colony."  
  
The Transport entered a hyperspace gate and flew into Venus orbit. The colony rose over Venus' horizon, and the transport came in to the dock. The other transport had just left the docks. The Transport docked and opened the airlock to the port. Shimari, Mitsarugi, Eppo, and Bruce ran out and the airlocks closed. As the transport left the dock, they moved out into the colony. "Spread out, call on the radios if you find her." Shimari said.  
  
"Ok." The rest replied.  
  
Shimari walked around the docks, looking for Miho. He hoped she would have stayed at the port. But after about thirty minutes of searching, he found out she did leave the docks. He walked into the main city, which was just crawling with prostitutes and druggies.  
  
Mitsarugi walked up and down the streets, looking for Miho. He froze in place when he saw a kid about sixteen years old standing against a graffiti covered wall. The kid looked nearly identical to Mitsarugi. He noticed Mitsarugi was staring at his so he walked up. "Why the hell are you staring at me?" The kid said.  
  
"You look just like me, just if I was a bit cleaned up." Mitsarugi replied, "Im Mitsarugi Yakashi, who are you?"  
  
"The names Thomas Tikal, I have a feeling we'll meet again, take care for now, but the next time we meet I doubt it will be a friendly meeting." The kid said, walking away.  
  
Mitsarugi stood there stunned from the kids comment. He wondered if the kid was right about them meeting again. "Oh well." He said to himself as he continued to search for Miho.  
  
Eppo walked down an alleyway, and then saw a wanted poster on a wall. He glanced at it, then not five minutes later, he saw the man on the poster in person. His name was Eric Iacavone, Boss of the Neo New York Mafia. Eppo approached him from behind and grabbed him by the arms. "You are Eric Iacavone, right?" Eppo asked.  
  
"Yea, what's it to you, and why are you touching me?" Eric asked.  
  
"You are under arrest, you are a wanted man and I think it my duty to arrest you." Eppo replied, forcing Eric to the Police station.  
  
"What the hell?" an officer said.  
  
"I am Eppo Delta, of the Tokyo Federation Mobile Suit Division. I have captured the crime lord Eric Iacavone." He said.  
  
"Holy shit! We lost twelve officers trying to catch him, how the hell could a kid like you catch him." Another officer said.  
  
Eppo collected the reward and left the police station, and continued to search for Miho.  
  
Miho entered a bar to find some help, because she was lost and confused. She walked up to the bar and looked for a tender. "Excuse me sir, but do you know when the next shuttle to Luna City will be arriving?" she asked.  
  
The tender spun around and looked at her. "Within the next 48 hours, that's all I know." He said and turned back to his work.  
  
Just about then a member of the Iacavone crime family approached her. "Hey baby, I'm Ryan Motono, what's your name. What do you say we go to a motel?" he said.  
  
"Stay away from me!" she cried backing away.  
  
He smiled and walked up closer to her. Then a man punched him in the face, "back off. Don't you know what stay away means?" he yelled at Ryan, "all you mafia bastards are just scum."  
  
Ryan stood and ran from the bar, afraid of getting hit again. "Thank you." Miho said to him.  
  
The man's clothes were kind of dirty looking, just like everything in this place; he had three scars across the left side of his face, and an eye patch over his right eye. "Your welcome, I'm David Sutherland. What's a cute girl doing in a colony like this? It's not safe here." He said.  
  
"I got lost in the Luna City star port, and accidentally boarded a shuttle to this colony." She said.  
  
"That sucks, I'm a pilot for the American space forces. Or at least I was... I was stationed here before the military base on this colony shut down... So, what's your name?" he said as he took a drink from his scotch.  
  
"I'm Miho Musaka." She replied.  
  
Just about then Shimari entered the bar and saw her. "Miho! Thank god your ok." He said.  
  
"Shimari! I thought you guys went to earth. Why are you here?" she asked, hugging him.  
  
"Well, Mitsarugi kind of told the pilot it was a military emergency and we needed to get here as fast as possible." Shimari said.  
  
He gave Dave a look thinking he was being a problem. "Thanks for coming back Shimari!" she said.  
  
"Who the hell is this guy?" he asked looking at Dave.  
  
"I'm just a mobile suit pilot, and I was getting one of the mafia scumbags away from her." Dave said, "Name is David Sutherland."  
  
"You're a pilot? Come with us, we need some help in this fight. The colonies and the empire have threatened both the United States and The Federation." Shimari said.  
  
(The Iacavone building, mafia headquarters)  
  
Ryan ran into the building, his hand over the place where Dave's fist hit him. "Motono! You Dumbass! Where the hell have you been? The boss has been captured! This punk ass feddie, Eppo somthin' somehow caught him and turned him in. Your gonna take the fighter, track this punk and whack him." One of the high-ranking people in the family said.  
  
"Ok." Ryan said running to the ship.  
  
(Back at the star port)  
  
The Ashina came in to the dock and opened the airlock. Dave decided to go along, and find some combat. They all boarded the ship and headed to Hiroshima base on earth. That is where the new mobile suits were being constructed.  
  
(End Chapter Seven)  
  
Shimari: hey Shimari here, we have some time to remember our past, how Mitsarugi and I ended up in that junkyard and every thing. Next episode: Flashback- Visions of Morexia.  
  
Shimari: Don't Miss It! 


	8. Flashback- Visions of Morexia

Chapter Eight  
  
Flashbacks- Visions of Morexia  
  
(Disclaimer- this is a short chapter, just so you have some background on the chars... there will be one for each of the main characters. The first flashback was the Eppo Delta chapter, Chapter four, but this one is a little on the short side.)  
  
(Ten years before the start of the war, space near Morexia)  
  
A small transport sped through space, bound for a new Federation colony near the core of the galaxy. A small ship approached the transport. The ship attached to the side of the transport, and it connected to the airlock doors. "We are under attack by outer region pirates." The pilot yelled.  
  
The airlock door blasted open, and five men ran through with blasters. Just before the door had blown, a woman ran down a corridor to the back of the ship. She was carrying her six-year-old child. She set him in an escape pod. "Stay here Mitsarugi, don't come out of there." She told him.  
  
"Mommy don't leave me!" he cried as the door closed.  
  
After a minute an explosion echoed through the ship. The moorings that connected the two ships were ripping into fuel lines. The pirates escaped back to their ship, but it was too late for everyone on the transport. As the transport was blowing apart, the escape pods jettisoned. Mitsarugi was drifting among the debris of the wreckage.  
  
A junk transport moved towards Morexia, but then sighted the debris from the transport. The pilot maneuvered the debris into the junk barge he pulled. When he reached his junkyard, he landed the barge on the small landing pad. A six-year-old girl ran from the house to greet him. The girl was Miho Musaka, and her father, Hwang Musaka, was the pilot. Her mother died when Miho was only four. She died of core sickness, an illness that is on several core planets, including Morexia. Ever since then Mr. Musaka never talked much to anyone. Hwang emptied the barge out, and begun sorting the junk. He came across an escape pod with all it's systems running. He found this very odd. "What the hell? That wreckage I found must've blown recently." He said.  
  
"What is that daddy?" Miho asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it has something important in it." He replied.  
  
He pulled the door off the pod to find a crying Mitsarugi. "Who are you?" Mitsarugi sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry kid, we wont hurt you. Come out of there." Mr. Musaka said.  
  
"Hi! My name's Miho! What's your name?" Miho asked.  
  
Mitsarugi climbed out of the pod wiping a few tears away. "My name's Mitsarugi, Mitsarugi Yakashi." He said quietly.  
  
"How'd you get in there kid?" Mr. Musaka asked.  
  
"My mommy put me in there before the spaceship blew up. Now she's gone..." Mitsarugi replied looking up at the sky.  
  
"Damn, he's so young, and he is all alone already." Mr. Musaka thought to himself.  
  
"I've never seen one of those before." Mitsarugi said pointing at the sky.  
  
"What? The sky?" Miho asked looking at what he was pointing at.  
  
"Yea, I've never seen one before." He replied.  
  
"He must've grown up on a colony, that's why he has never seen one Miho." Mr. Musaka said.  
  
"Oh... hey Mitsu... wanna look around, I can show you around!" Miho said.  
  
"Sure." He said following her, already making a friend.  
  
(Two years later.)  
  
(Civilized Planet 45RG-2 Shri)  
  
A trade ship sitting at the small port was preparing to depart from the small shrine. A small boy snuck aboard the ship to play. He didn't know that the ship was about to leave. The boy's name was Shimari Tataki. The ship sealed the airlocks and started to take off. Shimari then realized he was in trouble. "Next stop is Morexia." The pilot said to the co-pilot.  
  
Shimari eventually fell asleep among the crates. After a few hours the ship entered the atmosphere of Morexia. (If I didn't describe the planet before, I will now.) The ship landed on a pad and the doors opened. The landing woke Shimari up and he slipped out of the ship undetected. He looked around at the desert planet, seeing junk ships and mountains of scrap metal all around him. He was in the capital city of the planet, Morexia City (original isn't it?). He stood looking at the gritty buildings that covered the landscape. (Think of the space port in starwars on Tatooine) He wandered through the marketplace. When he ran into two kids his age. "Hi!" a boy said to him, "what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Shimari Tataki of the Shri Kingdom."  
  
"I'm Mitsarugi Yakashi, of um... Morexia..." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"And I'm Miho Musaka of Morexia." Miho said with a smile.  
  
They looked at Shimari's monk robes. "Why are you wearing those funny clothes?" he asked.  
  
"This is the holy gowns we wear in my shrine." He replied.  
  
"How long will you be here?" Miho asked.  
  
"I think I'm stuck here... I accidentally boarded a ship and wound up here." Shimari replied.  
  
"Miho! Mitsarugi! Come on... time to get back to the house." Mr. Musaka yelled.  
  
"You wanna come along?" Miho asked.  
  
"Sure." Shimari replied.  
  
When the got up to Mr. Musaka he turned and looked confused. "Who is this kid?" he asked.  
  
"This is our friend Shimari. He is stuck here, he don't know how to get home, or where his home is..." Miho said.  
  
"Not again..." Mr. Musaka mumbled to himself, "he can stay, but he's gotta do work."  
  
(Present day)  
  
(Hiroshima Base)  
  
"And that is how us three ended up together." Miho said.  
  
"Yes, one day I will find my home, and let them know I have succeeded at becoming a warrior." Shimari said.  
  
"And I'll most likely go back and work in the junkyard." Mitsarugi laughed, "That was the only life I really had."  
  
(End Chapter Eight)  
  
Miho: Hi there, the Big Mobile Suits are finally finished. Mitsu and Shimari both are excited to see their suits. So are the other pilots, but soon a large offensive will take place, and I'm worried. Next Chapter: New Suits and New Gundam.  
  
Miho: Don't Miss It! 


	9. New Suits and New Gundam

Chapter Nine  
  
New Suits and New Gundam  
  
(Hiroshima base)  
  
Captain Saka approached the pilots waiting for their new mobile suits. "The new mobile suits are nearly complete. You guys ready to see them?" he said.  
  
"Yea." The pilots said together.  
  
The walked down a corridor to the hanger where the suits were being held. The first suit they saw was completed. "Tataki, that is your suit." An engineer said pointing to the complete suit  
  
"Some of the components are the same as your first mobile suit. You have an energy whip, energy blades, a beam sword, and a long-range rifle. Anaheim Electronics designed the new control system." A man said approaching. (Ok why mess with perfection there… so Anaheim stays)  
  
He wore white pants, a white shirt, a lab coat, glasses, and had a handgun in a holster on his belt. "This is Ryu Yamehsi, he is the weapons expert at Anaheim." Captain Saka said.  
  
"The next suit that was completed is for Bruce Benson. This suit has a high powered shoulder bazooka, a beam sword, and a long range rifle." Ryu said.  
  
"Sweet." Bruce responded.  
  
"After that, we have the Mobile suit that was built for Mitsarugi Yakashi. It comes equipped with a beam sword, energy blades, shoulder cannons, and a long range rifle." Ryu said, "An Eppo Delta has a suit similar to his original. But, it is a Gundam class mobile suit."  
  
"Whoa! He gets a Gundam?" Mitsarugi asked surprised.  
  
"Why do we only have mobile suits and he gets a Gundam?" Shimari asked.  
  
"Yes he gets a Gundam. Because, he has been military since he was born. And he is more trained to pilot one then you guys." Ryu replied, "It comes equipped with a Beam cannon, a short range blaster, and the Titanium Katana that you prefer."  
  
"WARNING!" the computer said as alarms went off, "ENEMY MOBILE SUITS INCOMING!"  
  
"Shit! All units get suited up!" Captain Saka yelled.  
  
They ran to their mobile suits and suited up. They powered up the systems and moved out of the hanger. "Rebels! Should have known." Bruce said.  
  
They watched as the suits landed on the shore. The suits were battered and damaged. "Hey those are the same Zaku's that shot us down!" Shimari yelled.  
  
"You destroyed my last mobile suit, now you are in your final mobile suit!" Mitsarugi yelled, unleashing a barrage of shell from the shoulder cannons.  
  
Two Zakus were destroyed, but there were four more remaining. Shimari Charged ripping two apart with the energy whip. Then Eppo cut one down through the top of his head. And Bruce blasted one with his rifle. The battle was a short one, but there were more to come.  
  
(Tokyo)  
  
"Emperor Yamato… Why must our countries be at war? The Federation is a peaceful country. We only fight when our peace is threatened. Now revolution has swept through the federation's colonies. And your forces have attacked federation controlled areas." Princess Reiku said through the comlink to the emperor of the Sol Empire.  
  
"You are just a mere child princess. You cannot comprehend the reasons of our war with you. We are a growing empire, and you are much larger. But in the time of civil war, your civilization will be much weaker, and we will crush you and dominate the galaxy." Emperor Yamato said.  
  
"If you truly wish for war, we will be forced to crush your empire. I am a leader of peace, I do not wish for war. But, I guess it is inevitable." She said before she cut off the link to Sol City.  
  
"Princess, so we are truly at war with the Sol Empire?" Yosho asked spinning towards her in his chair.  
  
"Yes, my ancestors kept the peace between the Sol Empire and our Federation, but now that ancient peace is gone." She said, "Send notice out to all bases for a massive offensive. We will crush this fight with one blow… We will destroy Sol City."  
  
(Hiroshima)  
  
"Attention all units, report to the briefing room at once." The commander of the base said.  
  
"Wonder what's going on." Shimari said.  
  
They reached the briefing room and sat down. The princess was on the main vidlink. "Soldiers of the Federation, I am sorry to report that negations with the Sol Empire have failed. We are at war with them, the reason I am speaking to you is that I wish for all of you to prepare for a massive offensive. An offensive that will crush the empire. The target of this attack is Sol City. Do what you must to reach this goal, but good luck." She said.  
  
(Few days later)  
  
A large diagram of the space colony that became the capitol of the Sol Empire was on the main screen. "This is Sol City." Captain Saka said, "The Federation Space Fleet will be moving out from all posts in exactly one month, there will be a group of Pilots on a separate mission within Sol City. Their job will be to destroy the generator, which will in turn destroy most of the colony. David Sutherland, you are already a decorated pilot from the U.S.S.F. You will lead this operation to destroy the core, the other main pilot on that mission is Bruce Benson."  
  
"Yes, we have nearly completed Gundam unit two. David, you will pilot it in the battle." Ryu said.  
  
"Cool. So I can go at the core any way I want to?" David asked.  
  
"Yes, you will build your own strategy to take out the generator. As you can see the generator is a massive tower in the center of Sol City. We must strike when they least expect it. For the newest team of pilots, the 45th MS team, which will be split apart. These pilots will fly together on most missions. I congratulate the two newest pilots to that team and the Federation Space Forces. Mitsarugi Yakashi and Shimari Tataki. The other members of this team are as follows… Eppo Delta, Bruce Benson, Miho Musaka as a control worker, if she wishes to help," The captain said.  
  
"Yes I will help." Miho said, "I would be honored."  
  
"Thank you, the other members are David Sutherland, and a tech support assigned by the princess, Yosho Haniko. We must go and prepare for this battle, dismissed. 45th, I'd like to have a word with you guys."  
  
Everyone else left, except the pilots in the 45th MS team. "So what did you want to say to us?" Mitsarugi asked.  
  
"All I need to say is that you have your own command base that will be set up in a week." The captain replied.  
  
"Really? Where is it?" Shimari asked.  
  
"Some of you know this place well, it is in the Musaka junkyard, in the bottom of the warehouse." The captain replied.  
  
"Whoa, Mr. Musaka is letting you build a base… In his junkyard?" Mitsarugi asked.  
  
"You know, Mitsu, my dad isn't that cruel…" Miho said.  
  
"He could've fooled me for the past ten years." Mitsarugi responded.  
  
"If he were you would still be drifting around in that little pod somewhere in space." Miho said.  
  
"Cool it you two, a junk transport will be arriving to take your mobile suits and supplies for the base, we cannot use the Ashina due to keeping this base hidden. The transport should be here in about two hours, prepare to depart." Captain Saka said, "Dismissed."  
  
The pilots walked to their suits. "45th MS TEAM, BOARD THE TRANSPORT NOW." The Intercom system said.  
  
"Shit, there here already? Didn't the captain say two hours?" Dave said.  
  
"Oh well. Lets get on the transport. Miho you wanna ride in one of the mobile suits?" Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Sure, I'll ride with you." She said. As she and Mitsarugi boarded the elevator to his cockpit.  
  
"I name this suit the Stormsoarer…" Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Mine's the Katana Two." Shimari said.  
  
"I'll call mine the outlaw." Bruce said.  
  
"I name mine the Rei Asani." Dave said.  
  
"Mine has been named the Kagishima II." Eppo said.  
  
"Hey Dave what's with the odd name?" Mitsarugi asked.  
  
"It's nothing really, but Rei Asani was a girl I loved, then she was killed an a fight between the police and the Iacavone Family back in Neo New York." Dave replied.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Miho said, "That's a sad story."  
  
"That's why I helped you out Miho, that creep that was bothering you in that bar, he works for Iacavone, that creep is always causing trouble." Dave said, "I heard some punk captured Big Eric Iacavone."  
  
"That would be Eppo…" Shimari said.  
  
They boarded the transport and set out for Morexia. Soon the most important battle of this war would happen, and they were ready.  
  
(End Chapter Nine)  
  
Bruce: hi Bruce here, so now we have a command base, but I'm ready to fight now! Soon we will be landing in Morexia and building a command base. Next Chapter: the battle on Morexia.  
  
Bruce: Don't Miss it! 


	10. The Battle on Morexia

Chapter Ten  
  
The Battle on Morexia  
  
(Morexia space)  
  
The Junk Transport exited a gate and flew towards the junk planet Morexia. It landed at the small junk barge pad and dropped the barge. Then the tugboat (space ship towing me thinks you under stand) flew off towards earth. Mr. Musaka exited the house confused, he had forgotten the agreement with Captain Saka. "What the hell? There was no scheduled drop off today." He said approaching the transport.  
  
Suddenly the top opened up and a Mobile Suit stood and walked out. "Oh shit!" Mr. Musaka yelled.  
  
"The cockpit opened and Mitsarugi stepped out onto the little door like thing. "Hey! Mr. Musaka! It's us!" He yelled down as Miho peeked out from behind him.  
  
"Damn you boy! Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Mr. Musaka yelled back.  
  
The landing pad lowered to the bottom of the warehouse. The Mobile suits moved out and the supplies were set up. A small command base for the 45th MS team was operational within a few hours. In the house everyone sat around the table except Miho, who was outside somewhere. "So you guys are going to Sol City, eh?" Mr. Musaka asked.  
  
"Yea, This is David Sutherland, he is leading half of the operation." Shimari said.  
  
"Hi." Dave said.  
  
"Hi. So you're an American. Last American I knew screwed me over big time on a junk deal." Mr. Musaka said.  
  
"Yea well I'm not him, I just am a pilot for the U.S.S.F." Dave said.  
  
Outside Miho was walking towards a small fenced in grassy area; a small cross that had been made from scrap metal was lodged in the ground. The words carved into it read: Rei Akeda Musaka Born: 1045 S.A. Died 1069 May she be remembered.  
  
Miho placed some flowers she found in Hiroshima on the grave. She wiped a tear away and walked back to the house. Her father glared at her as she entered the dining room. "What's wrong?" Miho asked.  
  
"Umm... I think you're in trouble for what I said..." Mitsarugi said.  
  
""What did you say?" Miho asked.  
  
"WHAT GIVES YOU PERMISSION TO JOIN THE FEDERATION SPACE FORCES? YOUR ONLY SIXTEEN! AND THEN, YOU JUST LEAVE HOME JUST LEAVING A NOTE, NOT ASKING PERMISSION! THEN YOU JOIN AN ARMY THAT IS AT WAR?" Mr. Musaka yelled.  
  
"Umm... excuse me... Mr. Musaka?" Eppo said.  
  
"WHAT?" Mr. Musaka yelled.  
  
"You didn't give us a chance to explain... She will not be in combat... She is only a tech operator, she will be onboard a cruiser running the computers for the 45th MS team." Eppo said calmly.  
  
"And who the hell is this 45th MS team?" Mr. Musaka asked angrily.  
  
"You lookin' at'em." Dave said.  
  
"You guys are a squadron now?" Mr. Musaka laughed, "Well that was a mistake, putting these two punks on your team." He gestured to Mitsarugi and Shimari.  
  
"Hey!" Shimari yelled.  
  
"Well I've got some info for you. Since you were last here, this planet became a revolutionary planet, sure there are still loyalists like me, but you guys are in danger here... you might want to radio your captain or somthin'. You guys will probably get in a fight with the rebels here. They are concentrated in Morexia City." Mr. Musaka said finally calmed down.  
  
"Thanks sir." Bruce said.  
  
They ran out to the warehouse and rode the elevator down to the bottom. Miho ran to the equipment and started to radio earth. She ended up getting the coordinates wrong.  
  
(Earth)  
  
"We have a transmission coming in," a radio operator said.  
  
"It's coming from the outer colonies, Morexia, one that had just seceded from the federation." Another operator said.  
  
"Put it through." The Princess said.  
  
"This is the 45th MS team." Miho said.  
  
The vidlink came online and the princess appeared on the screens. "45th, are you loyal to the federation?" the princess asked.  
  
"Princess Reiku!" Miho said surprised, "yes we are the 45th MS team of the Tokyo Federation Space Forces."  
  
The others around the radio saluted. "Why are you on a rebel planet, have you been shot down?" The princess asked.  
  
"No, we have set a small command base in a junk yard owned by my father. We are trying to contact our commanding officer, Captain Shiro Saka." Miho said.  
  
The princess turned to one of the radio operators. "Get captain Saka her as fast as possible." She said, "Why do you need to talk to him?"  
  
"We are requesting permission to engage the rebels here and restore federation power on Morexia." Miho said.  
  
"I am giving you permission to engage the rebel factions on Morexia." The princess said.  
  
Captain Saka ran into the throne room and saluted the princess. "You called for me, princess?" He said.  
  
"Yes, I have granted permission to the 45th MS team to engage a few rebel mobile suits on the recently seceded Morexia. So federation power is restored there." The princess said.  
  
"Well, I cannot argue your decision, so I back this engagement." Captain Saka said, "Miho Musaka. Have the pilots suit up. And don't get killed before the we fight at Sol City."  
  
"Yes sir." She said, "This is the 45th, we are disconnecting now."  
  
She saluted and ended the transmission. The pilots ran to their suits and got into the cockpits. They stood on the large elevator and were lifted to the surface. Then they moved out towards Morexia City. "Lets kick some rebel ass!" Dave yelled.  
  
"Dave, were you drinking before we suited up?" Bruce asked.  
  
"So what if I was?" Dave replied.  
  
"Oh god..." Shimari said.  
  
They walked out towards the city. "There are four Gelgoogs and ten Goufs..." Eppo said.  
  
"How can you tell?" Mitsarugi asked.  
  
"This Gundam has a highly advanced sonar system. It can hear the mobile suits, and I dentify them, they have each distinctive sounds." Eppo replied.  
  
Mitsarugi Pulled out his beam sword, ready to fight. Shimari pulled out his beam sword, Bruce pulled out a short-range blaster, Eppo pulled his Katana out, and Dave pulled out his beam sword. The rebels came into view and they had weapons drawn. All seven wielded beam swords. They charged at the rebel suits, but then were hit with machine gun fire from the ground. "Damn it! They have machine gunners in the buildings!" Mitsarugi shouted.  
  
"I'll take the guns, you guys take those mobile suits." Bruce said.  
  
A Gouf attacked Dave with the beam sword. He cut right into Dave's shield and then Dave stabbed right into his cockpit with a beam sword. "Damn rebels." He said taking a swig from a scotch bottle he had smuggled aboard.  
  
Another Gouf struck Shimari in the leg as he locked swords with a Gelgoog. "I could use a little help here!" he yelled.  
  
Bruce shot the attacking Gouf in the back, causing its fuel cells to explode. The other rebels started to retreat, but Eppo stood between them and the sun. The sun cast an eerie shadow over the Kagishima II. "Going somewhere?" Eppo said.  
  
He struck three of them down with the Katana. Shimari over powered the Gelgoog and stabbed the sword into the cockpit. The remaining Gouf turned his thrusters on to try to escape the battle. Mitsarugi hit his boosters and cut the Gouf down. "Got 'em!" he yelled.  
  
Just then a few small Federation Landing crafts landed in Morexia City. Several soldiers exited the crafts. Soon Morexia was in Federation control once again. As they returned to base they got a transmission from Miho. "Guys hurry back. There is an address from the princess in twenty minutes. Its about the battle at Sol City." She said.  
  
The mobile suits double-timed it back to the warehouse. They rode the elevator down to the bottom of the warehouse, where Miho and her father stood. The address to the troops was just about to start. "Hello, I am Princess Reiku." She started, "I know all of you are prepared to go into battle soon. This battle will be hard and many may sacrifice their lives for victory. All who are lost will be remembered for their courage. With in the next two days, the Federation Fleet will be moving out to Sol City, the capitol of the Sol Empire. The fall of Sol City will also be the fall of the Sol Empire. A special group of units will be sent inside Sol City to destroy the main reactor core. This group will be led by an American pilot named David Sutherland."  
  
(Neo New York Space Port Bar)  
  
"Hey isn't that the Dave that is always drunk and passed out here, I thought he died or somethin' cause he hasn't been around." A pilot said.  
  
(Back on Morexia)  
  
"He is a pilot from the 45th MS Team. The rest of the fleet will engage the Sol Empire's forces outside the colony, and will fire upon the colony. Once Sol has collapsed, our only worry will be the colonies. But, the fight with the colonies will be made slightly easier after the federation shows its strength. Luckily we have the United States of America fighting along side us through out the war with the Sol Empire and against the colonies." She finished.  
  
"We should get back to Luna City before the fleet leaves." Miho said.  
  
"Wow, you guys managed to hook all this up on your own?" Yosho said.  
  
"Not you..." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Who are you?" Miho asked.  
  
"The name is Yosho Haniko. I was the princesses' tech advisor, but, she transferred me to your Unit." He replied.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Musaka... Didn't you get a new junk transport recently?" Shimari asked.  
  
"Yea what of it?" Mr. Musaka replied.  
  
"Well I was wondering..." Shimari started.  
  
"Absolutely not! With your luck it'll get totaled! I paid good money for that thing. No you cannot use it." Mr. Musaka said.  
  
"But, we will dock it at Luna City and take our mobile suit carrier into combat, the transport will not see any combat, promise!" Mitsarugi pleaded.  
  
"No absolutely not! Ask again and I'll knock your head off your shoulders." Mr. Musaka shouted.  
  
That night, the guys were bunked out in the warehouse, Miho was on the computer, and Mitsarugi was sitting in the cockpit of his mobile suit. Suddenly he jumped down, an evil grin on his face. "Oh no... what are you doing?" Miho asked.  
  
"Hold on I've gotta wake the others." Mitsarugi replied.  
  
He went in and woke them up. "Dammit Mitsarugi! Why the hell are you waking me up!" Dave said loudly.  
  
"Shut up... I don't want Mr. Musaka to hear us. We are leaving." Mitsarugi whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shimari asked groggily.  
  
"We are taking the transport." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"But he said we couldn't use it." Eppo said half awake.  
  
"That hasn't stopped me before." Mitsarugi said with a smirk, "Quietly move the mobile suits into the transport. Then we'll take off."  
  
They used hover barges to move the mobile suits into the transport. "Ok the suits are loaded... now what?" Bruce said half awake.  
  
"Well... Yosho is over riding the command system now... so get aboard." Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Got it!" Yosho said as Mitsarugi entered the cockpit.  
  
Mitsarugi closed off all the doors and started up the systems. As the engines came online Mr. Musaka woke up. He ran out of the house to see the transport hovering above the landing pad. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! I SAID YOU AREN'T TAKING THAT TRANSPORT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I promise, it won't have a scratch!" Mitsarugi yelled back.  
  
He turned on the thrusters and flew into space. "You know Mitsarugi... we're gonna die when we come back..." Shimari said, "He's gonna kill us..."  
  
"Yea... but, we'll be war heroes, and this little incident will be what helped that happen. Hell, if we are victorious, think reward money... we could buy him a fleet of Junk Transports!" Mitsarugi said.  
  
"You realize he wont care if you replace it... You know how my dad is... He will hold a grudge forever." Miho said.  
  
"We'll deal with that later... right now, we're going to Luna City." Mitsarugi said.  
  
They approached Luna City and docked in the military hanger.  
  
(End Chapter Ten)  
  
Eppo: Hi, Eppo here... Well, now we have stolen a transport... Which Mitsarugi and Shimari will probably regret... but we made it to Luna city safely... now the fleet will be moving out... Next chapter: Departure For Sol City.  
  
Eppo: Don't Miss It! 


	11. Departure for Sol City (short chapter)

Chapter Eleven  
  
Departure for Sol City  
  
(Disclaimer: Ok most of my chapters in this story will be long, but this one won't… I cant put much detail into this chapter so I'm gonna make it pretty short… But twelve will be longer… Promise.)  
  
(Luna City)  
  
As the transport came in to land, the mobile suit units that were under ground were being loaded into carriers. They got off the transport and moved their mobile suits to the Ashina. As they boarded Captain Saka approached. As he approached they stopped moving the suits. Two scientists followed behind him. "David… You are needed at the main hanger at Anaheim Electronics." Captain Saka said.  
  
"Umm… sir?" Mitsarugi started, "we are loading up the mobiles suits for the battle."  
  
"That's why he is needed. You guys can come along if you wish." Captain Saka said.  
  
They followed captain Saka to Anaheim Electronics. As they entered the hanger they saw rows of mobile suits. "Holy shit!" Shimari yelled.  
  
"Ryu Yamehsi turned around. "Ah… David Sutherland… The reason we called for you is that you are no longer a Mobile Suit pilot." He said.  
  
"What!?" Dave yelled, grabbing him from the collar.  
  
Ryu smirked, "That is correct… you no long pilot a mobile suit." He said.  
  
"Who the hell gives you the authority to say that?" Dave yelled.  
  
"First off, lay off the alcohol before any type of combat, it lowers reaction time. Second, you are now a Gundam pilot. Now let go of me." Ryu said.  
  
Dave let him go and looked up at the Gundam he was standing next too. "Shit… Is this thing mine?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Ryu replied, "I have other things to work on, Gundam Unit Two is officially yours."  
  
With that he walked away from them. "So now I don't have to pilot that damaged piece of shit I've flown for the past ten years… Cool." Dave said.  
  
"Umm… Dave? Were you by any chance drinking on the trip here?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Last drink before the battle…" Dave said.  
  
"It better be, this is a important mission, if we fail that means we lost nearly the entire fleet… The colonies would separate, and the federation will be doomed. In route to Sol we cannot use the hyperspace routes… instead we must use sub light outside of the routes and sneak up on Sol City. It will be a two-week journey to Sol City, so get ready to leave… we depart at thirteen hundred hours." Captain Saka said.  
  
The next day they boarded the Ashina. Miho went aboard the command ship Oberon. The Lunar fleet left their bases and combined with the earth fleet and the Mars fleet within the next few hours. "So Dave, we've got a while, what's your story?" Bruce asked.  
  
(End Chapter Eleven)  
  
Dave: hi there, so now we're on our way to kick some ass… the only problem is that the fight is two weeks away! So… You guys wanna know my story? Well here it is… Next Episode: Dave's Story  
  
Dave: Don't Miss It!  
  
(Like I said, this was a real short chapter… The next few will be longer, then soon, the battle of Sol… So bear with this story a little longer please… and write some reviews people! Come on! Anonymous Reviews are enabled once again… BUT NO FLAMERS!) 


	12. Dave's Story

Chapter Twelve  
  
Dave's Story  
  
(This is a flashback on Dave Sutherland's life… There is Violence, Alcohol use, Drug use, and strong language… If you like the story so far, you will like this chapter… Trust me… this is from Dave's point of view)  
  
"Here is my story…" I said, "I was born in Neo Manhattan on earth… That is the center of the rebuilt New York City… My parents weren't the wealthiest people in the world. When I was just about five, they moved with me to The Neo New York colony. That was about twenty-five years ago… When I was about ten years old, the Iacavone family came to power… The took the colony over, and raised the cost of living there… My parents didn't have the money to repay the mob… so I watched them get killed there in the streets. The punks from the Iacavone family shot my father in the head and beat my mother to death… I can only remember my mother's screams for mercy… So then I went into hiding, I lived in rundown buildings, and when I was fifteen, I managed to get into the command deck, it was a wreck, but no one found me there… I lived there 'till I was about eighteen, then I moved back into the city… then I spent most of my time in bars… That's where this came from." I said pointing to the eye patch and scar.  
  
"Ouch." Shimari said.  
  
"Yeah." I replied, "A few months after I returned to the city area, I kinda got involved in a bar fight… I was defending a girl that walked into the bar, same way Miho did… From one of the Mafia members… her name was Rei Asani… She came from the Federation… She was on vacation, and made a stop over in Neo New York… When Marco Iacavone started being a sleezball… He tried to first get her to come home with him, and then tried to force her… I stepped in and nearly broke my hand on his head… He spun around dazed a bit then hit me in the jaw… That's when I knocked him over the bar and he came back with a bottle in his hand… He broke it on my arm, then cut me across the face… that is how I got these scars." I pointed to the three scars on the left side of my face. "He hit me again with the bottle and cut my left eye… That's when I lost it… I hit him and took his handgun… can't remember what type it was… but I shot him in the head. I can remember he was the one that shot my father… I shot him exactly how he shot my dad… then I made sure Rei was ok… she helped me get to a medical fidget that was near the colony… they fixed up my wounds, and we went back to Neo New York… I was gonna travel with her… but when we got back, I was getting my stuff from the old command deck, when I heard several gunshots… looked out and saw the punk Ryan Motono… He was only about twelve at the time… he shot her… five times in the head… and I never left the city… her ship is still docked in the spaceport… it's probably been raided by thieves, but it is still there… I saw it as we left…" I said.  
  
"That's a sad story." Eppo said.  
  
"So I just lived there from day to day… fight after fight… then you showed up out of nowhere… and here I am…" I said.  
  
"But how did you end up in the United States Space Forces?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Oh yea… forgot about that." I said, "well there were recruiters in Neo New York shortly after my fight with Marco… There were growing problems with the Sol Empire at the time, and I signed up to defend the colony… it is basically the only place I knew as home… so I became a pilot and they gave me a mobile suit… it got me out of trouble with the mob a few times… but got pretty banged up in the process… and I vowed to kill off the Iacavone family… in vengeance for Rei…" I said, "and Eppo, your in a world of trouble…"  
  
"Why?" Eppo asked.  
  
"You sent the mob boss to Neo Alcatraz..." I replied.  
  
"What's that?" Mitsarugi asked me.  
  
"That is the colony in the middle of the Sea of Tranquility on earth's moon. That colony is just a large prison…" I replied, 'they're gonna come lookin' for you."  
  
"We'll help keep 'em off his back… and maybe you'll get your revenge…" Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Maybe… maybe…" I said looking out the window.  
  
We all went silent for a minute. "I'm tired… I'm gonna go get some shut eye." Shimari Said suddenly.  
  
"Yea that's a good idea…" I replied.  
  
"Hey Bruce, maybe tomorrow we can hear your story…" Mitsarugi said.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Bruce replied.  
  
We went to our bunks and went to sleep.  
  
(End Episode Twelve)  
  
Bruce: Hi… Tomorrow you get to hear my life… And all about how I got to this point… Next Episode: Bruce's Story…  
  
Bruce: Don't Miss It!  
  
(Ok… This chapter was somewhat a short episode; the next probably will be too… But then it gets really good… So just stay with me… okay?) 


	13. Bruce's Story

Episode thirteen  
  
Bruce's Story  
  
(Disclaimer… This is yet another Short episode… Sorry, The battle will start in the next episode… then the episodes will be longer, this one is told from third person as the events happened… I suck at first person, and the last episode was very tough to type…)  
  
The next morning they woke up late. After a while they meet up in the hanger. "So what is your story, Bruce?" Dave asked.  
  
"Well here it goes…" He started.  
  
(Twenty-One Years earlier)  
  
Bruce was born in Neo Washington, during the time of hostilities between America and the Sol Empire. When he was five he witnessed a battle, the first battle he ever saw. He stared out the window as the mobile suits battled with a fleet of Goufs. "Wow…" he said from time to time.  
  
A shot from a Gouf hit the colony farther down the wall. "WARNING! HULL BREACH! SECTOR 24-B LOCKDOWN." The computer said.  
  
The airlock doors closed next to him, if he was looking out a window five feet to the left he would have died. As the U.S.S.F. (United States Space Forces) fought off the Imperial forces, Bruce's mother ran and pulled him from the window. "You shouldn't run off like that…" She said, running him to the shelter in the core of the colony, "These are very dangerous times."  
  
When he was ten years old, his father was killed in combat defending Neo Washington. After a few more battles, the Los Angeles Agreement was signed, ending all hostilities between the two countries. Bruce stood at the star port and watched the Battleships dock. He was amazed by their size and by the mobile suits that were going into the battleships hangers. As his mother approached to take him home he looked at her. "Mom… I'm gonna be a pilot one day… watch me… I'll fly as good as dad did…" He said.  
  
She looked at him with a worried look. "I don't want you to go out and look for battles… If a war breaks out I want you far from it… I don't want to lose you like I lost your father." She said.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I'll be the best mobile suit pilot, ever." Bruce said.  
  
"Your father said that too." She said.  
  
Through out High school Bruce designed several fighters, battle ships, and mobile suits. Then when he graduated he went out and secretly joined the U.S.S.F. When his mother found out she was furious. "I told you I didn't want you to go and fly one of those damn robots!" she yelled.  
  
"Mom, we are in a time of peace! How can I go and get killed when there is no war?" Bruce shouted.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about you joining the space forces. Something bad is gonna happen… I can feel it," she said sitting down.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I wont get my self killed even if a war breaks out… you have my word, I'll come back… no matter where I go." Bruce said.  
  
"Your father told me that, I just hope you are telling me the truth." She said, looking at a photograph of his father in uniform.  
  
"I wont let you down… I promise." Bruce said.  
  
Three years later the Los Angeles Agreement was broken with the destruction of the colony where peace talks had been held ten years before. Bruce stood in his home wearing his uniform. He gave a salute to his mother. "You have my word mom, I'll come back when this is all over." He said walking out the door.  
  
"I hope your right," his mother said to her self, "I hope your right."  
  
(Present day)  
  
"And that is basically how I ended up here." Bruce said.  
  
"Well, guess we gotta make sure you keep your promise." Mitsarugi said.  
  
The Ashina flew with the rest of the fleet towards the largest battle of this war. They were about two days away from Sol City by now. Captain Saka came down from the cockpit. "Dave, suit up… its time we move you the Akeda… the rest of your attack group is there." Captain Saka said.  
  
"Yes sir." Dave said standing.  
  
(End Episode thirteen)  
  
Miho: Hi, Hope you didn't forget about me! The battle is about to begin! This will be the hardest thing we've ever done before. Next episode: The Battle of Sol. Part I  
  
Miho: Don't Miss It! 


	14. The Battle of Sol (Part I)

Episode Fourteen The Battle of Sol (Part I)  
  
The main Federation fleet approached Sol City in the radar shadow of Mensilig. As the American fleet flew with the federation ships, the other half approached from the opposite side of the colony. They would only be hidden for a short time so they had to move quickly. The third moon of Mensilig, Signius, hid the federation's outer region fleet. Sol was a very large colony; it was large enough to hold a population of five million. Inside the colony's walls there was a massive city. Among the skyscrapers there were parks, homes, schools, and basically everything else. The colony had been under large attacks like during the Sol-American war that happened about twenty-two years before. "We are coming around Mensilig now. twenty minutes until we come out of the radar shadow." The officer in command of the earth system fleet approaching Sol said, "All pilots to your mobile suits." "That's us." Bruce said onboard the Ashina. "Yep." Mitsarugi replied. "Where is Shimari?" Eppo asked. "He's been in his cockpit making adjustments. And he is probably suited up already." Mitsarugi replied. On board the U.S.S. Redemption Dave prepared to suit up. It was the first time he was in control of multiple troops. "Alright men. suit up and when the defenses are down we will receive a launch notice, Today will mark the end of Sol." Dave said. The soldiers around him cheered. The Earth System fleet moved around Mensilig and moved towards the colony. "All active combat suits for the main assault launch now!" the commander said. At that moment well over a thousand mobile suits launched from battle cruisers. They flew towards the colony, ready to fight. "Let's get'em!" Shimari said. "Shimari. Mitsu. just don't get hurt. ok?" Miho said through the radio. "A trade ship has launched from the city. 45th. go investigate." Captain Saka said. "Yes sir." Bruce replied. The approached the trade ship and Mitsarugi, Shimari, and Eppo boarded it. A few minutes later they departed and reformed with the rest of the mobile suit divisions. "Nothing but four crew members and food cargo." Eppo reported. "Ok, they seem pretty bold to just go on with normal life when two entire fleets face them." Captain Saka said. "Look! It's the imperial transport, it's trying to escape!" Shimari yelled. "Destroy it!" The fleet commander shouted. The U.S.S. Armageddon fired its main beam cannons at it and destroyed it and the Gouf escorts. "Yea!" Shimari yelled. "We have the first wave of enemy suits incoming!" Miho shouted, "Zakus. I think." "Lets show these punks who they're messing with." An American pilot said. As the enemy suits approached, energy beams came from the gaseous surface of Mensilig. "What the hell? We have two small battle cruisers approaching! And ships attack!" the commander shouted. Several blasts hit the U.S.S. Armageddon, and the resulting explosion ripped it apart. "No!" captain Saka shouted. "God damnit! They destroyed the Armageddon!" Bruce yelled. Then the Zakus reached the front lines, as the firefight went on. Mitsarugi's suit was hit by debris from the Armageddon and he hurtled to the colony's outer hull. The next wave of Sol mobile suits launched, Goufs. Shimari hit his backpack boosters and kicked against one of the remaining Zakus. The second the feet hit the Zaku's torso, Shimari hit the foot thrusters and blasted them into the Zaku. Pieces of the armor blew off and the suit hurtled at the line of Goufs approaching. The Zaku smashed into two of the Goufs then exploded, twelve of the Goufs were ripped apart in the chain reaction. Through the fire Shimari flew up and pulled out the energy whip. He took out four more then reformed before he got surrounded. Mitsarugi started to stand up, a large hatch opened about twenty yards from him. He watched as a Black Gouf rose on an elevator. It stood there looking at him. "Roko Gato." Mitsarugi said. "So you knew who I am. Punk." Roko said. "You need any help Mitsarugi?" Bruce asked. "No. This rivalry will end here at sol. Roko Gato! Prepare to die!" Mitsarugi yelled. "You are too full of your self, punk. You are two inexperienced to defeat me!" Roko yelled. Mitsarugi charged at Roko's suit. "I will destroy you!" Mitsarugi yelled. Roko blocked and struck. "You'll never defeat me if you use the same technique." Roko said. Bruce approached a group of Zakus that were attacking the Ashina. He unleashed a furious attack from a beam rifle. "I don't think so!" Bruce yelled. As the Zakus fell not only to Bruce's attack, but also to Eppo's Katana. "Your too predictable punk. That will be your downfall. There is no running away this time." Roko said. As they locked swords again, Mitsarugi powered up the energy blade on his mobile suit's wrist. "What the?" Roko said in surprise. Mitsarugi stabbed it into the leg of Roko's Gouf, and then jumped back. "Did you predict that, Roko?" Mitsarugi sneered. "You got lucky kid, but now you die!" Roko shouted. A Gelgoog was chasing down Shimari. He led the enemy suit into the destroyed hull of the Armageddon. A large chunk of the hull was still intact, but the inside of the ship was nearly completely destroyed. He hid behind several chunks of the floors as the Gelgoog searched. As the Gelgoog passed, Shimari attacked it. HE fled from the wreckage of the battle cruiser as the Gelgoog exploded. "Eppo, hold these bitches off I need more ammo." Bruce said flying back to the Ashina. "Ok." Eppo said. Roko tried to charge at Mitsarugi, but the right leg malfunctioned. "Well get a load of that. Looks like your leg doesn't work." Mitsarugi said. "Damn you!" Roko yelled. Mitsarugi used his shield to knock down Roko's Mobile suit. "You were a good soldier. May you be remembered for your battles." Mitsarugi said, just before he stabbed the beam sword through the cockpit. "The Defenses are down! Prepare the final attack!" The commander said.  
  
(End Episode Fourteen)  
  
Captain Saka: Well the first half of the battle is in our favor, but our two most powerful ships are nowhere too be found. Next episode. The Battle of Sol (part II)  
  
Captain Saka: Don't Miss It! 


	15. The Battle of Sol (Part II)

Episode Fifteen  
  
The Battle of Sol (Part II)  
  
Within the walls of Sol City, people barely regarded the battle that was raging outside. Children played in parks, adults worked. They all thought the colony was invincible. It had been laid under siege many times in the past. Twenty-two years before, the Untied States Space Forces fleet failed to defeat the city. "Sutherland. Are your men ready to launch?" Captain Saka asked. "Sir yes sir." Dave said. The twelve mobile suits launched from the Akeda. They landed on the surface of the colony and Dave laid powerful explosives down. They took off and flew about a hundred yards away. The explosion ripped a hole large enough to fit mobile suits through. "Hurry, the emergency systems will be sealing the hole." Dave said. Eleven of the suits made it through safely, but the twelfth became trapped in the sealing foam that was blocking the hole. Everyone in the city stopped what they were doing, fear ran through everyone as they realized that this battle will bring about the end of Sol. The Mobile suits set down in the industrial sector of Sol City. "Showtime." A young pilot named Jared Davis said. They launched the first barrage of missiles wiping out the industrial areas. As they rampaged through the city Dave set his sights on a large fuel tanker that would be supplying the ships in the star port. Just before he fired he noticed a school near the tanker. He looked up to the star port and noticed a large transport that was empty for maintenance. "Cease fire." Dave said. "What the hell do you mean cease fire?" a pilot said. "Do not question my orders!" Dave shouted. "They stopped shooting!" a person on the ground said. Dave opened his cockpit and stepped out. "Attention citizens of Sol City. There is a refugee transport docked in the star port. Some of you may board, if any military or government personnel try to board, the transport will be destroyed." Dave yelled, then climbed back into the cockpit. The transport launched with about a thousand people on board. "Look! A transport is launching!" Shimari said. "Attention Federation and American fleets. This is David Sutherland of the United States Space Forces. The transport that is launching should be allowed to pass. It only has refugees on board. Now we mark the fall of Sol!" Dave said into the radio. The twelve mobile suits fired multiple missiles at the main generator in the colony. "Lets get the hell outta here!" a pilot shouted, they blasted a spaceport door open and flew out as the generator exploded. "The colony is exploding. The battle of Sol has ended." The fleet commander said. Just then two Imperial Cruisers came from the clouds of Mensilig and Begun to fire on the fleet. As Bruce flew out of the Ashina will full ammo, he turned to face three missiles. There was no time to move out of the way. His mobile suit was ripped apart by the missiles. "Bruce! No!" Mitsarugi shouted. "Damn you Sol!" Shimari yelled charging at one of the cruisers. He pulled out the energy whip and struck right at the bridge. The first cruiser crashed to the surface of Mensilig. Then a signal was coming around Mensilig. "Is it more enemy ships?" Miho asked the Fleet commander. "No. It is the Executioner and the Redemption." He replied. The two battle Cruisers moved into firing range and fired the main cannons, destroying the last Imperial Cruiser. "We got'em!" Mitsarugi shouted. "Yea. But at what cost?" Dave said. "Bruce is gone. We lost a good friend here." Eppo said. "All mobile suits report back to your ships and return to your posts." The fleet commander said. (Three Days Later) (Luna City Main Military Hanger) "The princesses address on the battle is about to air." Eppo said. "Hello. This is Princess Reiku of the Tokyo Federation. Three days ago, the fleets of both the Federation and the United States of America engaged in a battle at Sol City. The result of the battle left a large number of Federation and American pilots dead, and the Titan Class battleship Armageddon was destroyed in the battle. Many civilians were killed at sol, due to the result of the battle. The colony known as Sol City. Has been obliterated. The Sol Empire has fallen, and their colonies have become chaotic, they are now their own countries. The Tokyo Federation will help these colonies form peaceful governments. The Federation casualty count is at about seven hundred thousand dead or missing. That is due mainly to the destruction of the Armageddon. Those who lost their life did not die in vain. We are closer than ever for peace in the Civilized galaxy. As this war in our own colonies rages on. we must remember all that have sacrificed their lives, so you can still be alive. Good luck to all the pilots, and may you bring peace to all the nations that exist in space." The princess said, then the transmission ended. The newsperson on the Space News Network started to go through the list of missing and casualties from the federation, starting with the mobile suit teams. Miho walked into the hanger and approached them. "I just heard about Bruce. He was a good fighter and a nice person. he didn't deserve to die." Miho said. "It gets worse." Mitsarugi said. "What do you mean Mitsu?" Miho asked. "Well. on the way to sol city. Bruce told us about how he got into the military. He promised his mom that he would come home alive." Shimari said. "Well. we should go to Washington. and tell his mother what happened." Eppo said, "It would be the right thing to do." They boarded the junk transport, which the mobile suits had been loaded into already. The received clearance to take off and flew to the lunar hyperspace gate. They came out at the asteroid belt and were stopped by the United States Space Forces Military Police. "Do you have a clear registration to pass through this gate?" one of the guards asked through the radio, "what is your allegiance?" Dave grabbed the radio, "Well, we have two allegiances on this vessel. We have An American on board and five feddies on board." Dave said, "I am David Sutherland of the United States Space Forces." "What is your cargo?" the guard asked. "We have two Gundam Class Mobile suits and two regular mobile suits." Dave replied, " We will send over our registration now." Yosho sent the registration over to the MP's. "You are cleared to pass." The guard said. They flew into the gate and about five minutes later they came out near Neo Washington.  
  
(end Episode fifteen)  
  
Mitsarugi: well here we are at Neo Washington. no we gotta find Bruce's mom, and tell her. But the problem is riots have broken out in Neo Washington as a batch of refugees from Sol City show up. Next episode. A Short Farewell  
  
Mitsarugi: Don't Miss It! 


	16. A Short Farewell

Episode Sixteen A Short Farewell  
  
(Neo Washington) They docked and were approached by armed soldiers. "We need to inspect your cargo." One of the soldiers said. "Sure all you'll find is four mobile suits. two of which are Gundam." Shimari said. A few minutes later the soldiers came out. "You are cleared." The soldier said. They went to the main military base in the colony. "Excuse me sir. Could you give me the residence of a pilot named Bruce Benson?" Mitsarugi asked. "Why do you need his residence?" the officer asked. "Well. He was a member of the federation's 45th MS Team until he was lost in the Battle of Sol three days ago." Mitsarugi said. They were given the Address and went there. Eppo knocked on the door and a minute later Bruce's mother opened it. "Hello. Who are you?" She asked, and then noticed the folded flag Dave was carrying. "Oh god. it's Bruce isn't it? Come in." "We are sorry Mrs. Benson. we know Bruce promised he would return. but at the end of this recent battle, there was an ambush and Bruce was caught off guard." Eppo said. After a while talking Dave stood, "We need to get back to our base on Mensilig, then contact the captain." He said. "Thank you. for coming here to tell me. so I wouldn't just receive a letter and have no idea what happened." Bruce's mom said. They walked to the door and it opened before they got to it. "What the hell?" Shimari said. Bruce stumbled through the door. His uniform was tattered and scorched. "Holy shit. your alive!" Mitsarugi said. "Why are you at my house?" Bruce asked. "We thought you died. so it seamed right to tell your mother what had happened." Eppo said. "How'd you survive?" Mitsarugi asked, "Your mobile suit was blown up." "Yea. but the cockpit survived and I was in it. The systems were failing fast, because the back up power unit was damaged. a refugee transport looking for escape pods found me and here I am." Bruce said. An explosion could be heard coming from the area of the capitol building. "Shit! What was that?" Dave said. Bruce turned on the vidlink. (Television) "We are reporting a massive riot here in Neo Washington. Protestors of the Refugee transport docked here from Sol City have become violent. Two Mobile Suits from the military base have been stolen." The newsman said. "Let's go. there is a GunTank at the base also. I'll go take that. I hope you guys brought your mobile suits." Bruce said. "Well. I guess I can't stop you from going to war. but Bruce. Please be careful." His mother said. "Ok mom." Bruce said. With that they ran out the door. Bruce ran to the military base and pushed through the mob of protestors. "Back up punk!" a soldier said. "I am Bruce Benson of the United States Space Forces and the Tokyo Federation Space Forces. I need the GunTank. Four pilots are moving to the spaceport to retrieve two mobile suits and two Gundams. Neo Washington's defense is a high priority." Bruce said, showing his I.D. "Hurry, the other two suits are heading for the capitol building." The soldier said. Bruce boarded the GunTank, and moved it out of the hanger. A minute later the others regrouped with him. "About damn time. They're heading for the capitol building. We've got to hurry." Bruce said. They rushed to the area where the stolen units were. "There they are, one seems to be out of control." Dave said. "Hey guys. I hacked they're radios. I'm linking you guys in." Yosho said through the radio. "God damnit! I don't understand these controls!" one of the rioters shouted. "Dave tapped in to their conversation, "Having a little trouble? We here is a little more trouble for you!" He shouted. "Holy shit! Reinforcements!" the other man said. "May I ask. what are your names? I mean, it wouldn't be proper to kill someone and not know who he is. now would it?" Mitsarugi asked. "What are your names first? God Damnit! Ryan get that suit under control!" The pilot said. "Well. in the two Gundam Class suits are Eppo Delta and David Sutherland." Mitsarugi started. "Oh shit." Ryan said. "I am Mitsarugi Yakashi my friend to the left is Shimari Tataki, and on in the GunTank is Bruce Benson. Now. what are your names?" Mitsarugi asked. "Mitsarugi. you're loving this aren't you?" Dave asked. "I am Thomas Tikal. My stupid partner is." Thomas started. "Don't tell them who I am!" Ryan said. "Hey. Thomas. I know your name. your from Neo New York. I met you before!" Mitsarugi said. "Yes. And like I said, Next time we meet it will be as enemies. My stupid partner as I was saying. is Ryan Motono." Thomas said. "Ryan Motono. I've got some serious issues to work out with you." Dave said. "Oh shit. I don't want to die!" Ryan cried. His mobile suit lost balance and fell onto an office building. "This is for you killing Rei!" Dave shouted as he charged. Bruce opened fire on Thomas' mobile suit. Then Eppo charged cutting it in two with the katana. Dave's Gundam was repeatedly punching Ryan's suit. "Shit Dave is pissed off." Mitsarugi said. "God damn you!" Dave yelled. He backed off and pulled out the high-powered blaster that he was equipped with. "Oh god! Please don't kill me!" Ryan pleaded. "Didn't Rei beg for her life? You ignored her pleas. and I'll do the same." Dave said. He fully charged the blaster and fired right into the cockpit. Bruce returned the GunTank to the base and they headed to the spaceport. They locked down the suits and launched. Nothing was said during the entire trip back to Morexia.  
  
(End Episode Sixteen)  
  
Mr. Musaka: So they had the nerve to come back. Well those boys are in big trouble. what the hell? Who is this punk? Oh great. more freeloaders. next Episode. Hello Ichiro!  
  
Mr. Musaka: Don't Miss It! 


	17. Hello Ichiro

Episode Seventeen  
  
Hello Ichiro!  
  
The transport came out through the hyperspace gate near Morexia. They came in for a landing at the junkyard and then Mitsarugi remembered about Mr. Musaka. "Oh Shit!" he said. "What?" Miho asked. "You do realize that when we land. Mr. Musaka is gonna kill us." Mitsarugi said. The transport landed and Mr. Musaka came out of the warehouse. A look of rage in his eyes. "Yea. we're in trouble all right." Shimari said. "You guys have a lot of nerve coming back here you know! That transport cost me a lot of money. If there is any damage I will kick all your Asses!" Mr. Musaka yelled. "There is no damage to the transport. and anyway. you shouldn't talk like that to the people responsible for the destruction of Sol City!" Mitsarugi shouted out the window. "The transport has not been harmed. We have returned from battle and are now returning your property. The war is at a stand off. Until we are needed we are to stay at our post here on Morexia." Eppo said. "So. you guys are now war heroes?" Mr. Musaka asked sarcastically. "Well. Dave is. he led the group that blew up Sol City. and Mitsarugi defeated one of the empires best pilots." Eppo said. "But we are still soldiers in this war. Hero or not we are all the same." Shimari said. They got off the transport, and eventually received forgiveness from Mr. Musaka. The guys worked on building a new mobile suit for Bruce from the junkyard parts. About a month after they had landed they only could piece together half of a mobile suit. Then a lout crash came from the junk piles. "What the hell?" Dave said. "Sounded like something crashed. or a pile collapsed." Shimari said. "Yea. should we go check it out?" Eppo said. "Damnit Mitsarugi! Wake up!" Shimari said kicking him. "What?" Mitsarugi asked groggily. "One of the piles may have fallen over. let's go check it out." Shimari said. "You go. I'm sleeping." Mitsarugi said. "You're hopeless." Shimari said. Eppo and Shimari went out into the Junkyard and saw smoke rising from one of the piles. "What's that?" Eppo said pointing. "I hope it's not a Junk fire." Shimari said running. When they got close they noticed it was a small single person ship. It was mangled by the crash though. "It looks like a ship." Eppo said. The hatch blew off and smoke poured from the cockpit. A boy stepped from the wreckage. "Who the hell are you?" Shimari said. The boy was about seventeen years old; he wore a tattered pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. "Hello. My name is Ichiro Gavious. Did you fight in the battle of Sol City?" Ichiro asked. "Yea. why?" Shimari asked. "Well. I followed you here from Neo Washington. I stopped at the Marikong III space station and stayed there for a while. then came here. planet landings aren't my specialty." Ichiro said. "Well Ichiro. Can you pilot anything? Successfully?" Shimari asked. "Well I was being trained to pilot a Gouf in the colonies. but I a feddie. not a revolutionary." Ichiro replied. "So you are from the rebelling colonies?" Eppo asked. "Yea. Right now the colonies are too scared to make their move. after the federation showed its power by destroying Sol City. Right now it's a standoff." Ichiro replied. Dave approached them, "who is this?" he asked. "His name is Ichiro Gavious. He is a kid who was trained in the rebelling colonies but stayed loyal to the federation." Eppo replied. "Can he pilot?" Dave asked, looking at the wreckage. "Mobile Suits. apparently he can't land space craft on planets." Shimari said. "Lets head back. Bruce, Miho, and Yosho are doing all the work. we should help out." Eppo said. "Good idea." Shimari said. "I can help." Ichiro said. "Hope you're a better mechanic than pilot." Dave said. They got back to the warehouse where half of a mobile suit was laying. "I thought you guys fought in the battle of Sol. is this all you have?" Ichiro asked. Bruce climbed out of the arm that was half there. "We did fight at Sol. the other mobile suits aren't out right now. Mine was destroyed, and I was lucky to survive. Now we're building a temporary mobile suit for me." Bruce said, "Who the hell is this kid?" "This is a pilot we have acquired recently." Dave said. "What do you mean?" Miho asked. "That crash we heard was only his way of landing a single person transport." Shimari said. "Hi. I'm Ichiro Gavious." Ichiro said. "Where are you from?" Yosho asked. "The colonized planet Oberlisk." Ichiro replied. "Isn't that the planet that started the Revolution?" Miho asked. "Yea. it is." Ichiro said. "Who is he?" Mitsarugi said, finally waking up. "My god Mitsarugi. You're pathetic. This is Ichiro Gavious. he might be a new pilot for us." Bruce said. "Oh. ok." Mitsarugi said, and then fell asleep. Shimari kicked him and knocked him off the bench he was sleeping on. "Wake up!" Shimari yelled. With in the next year, a mobile suit was built for Bruce and one for Ichiro. They saw no combat in that year. But the war was not yet over.  
  
(End Episode Seventeen)  
  
Ichiro: Hi it's me Ichiro. well Shimari and them got me listed as a new member of the 45th MS Team. But in one year. no combat. but big troubles are coming for the federation. Next Chapter. The War Roars Back to Life.  
  
Ichiro: Don't Miss It! 


	18. The War Roars Back to Life

Episode Eighteen  
  
The War Roars Back to Life  
  
((One year after the fall of Sol))  
  
((Earth Region))  
  
"This is the Federation News Network. It has been reported that a Medical transport carrying the deadly Outer Region Plague known as the Fringe Madness, has been hijacked. The Hijackers claim to be from the revolution. We just received word that it is set to crash on earth. the trajectory is possibly going to bring it down in. oh god. Neo Tokyo." the news anchor said, "All people in the area of Neo Tokyo should be evacuation now. There is about three hours before impact. The space forces are unable to attack due to a threat on Luna City"  
  
((Morexia))  
  
"Holy shit!" Mitsarugi yelled as he ran into the warehouse. "What's your problem now?" Shimari asked. "The war is back on. we should be receiving a call soon." Mitsarugi said. "How do you know?" Bruce asked. "Some revolutionary is about to crash a Medical Transport into Neo Tokyo! It carries the Fringe Sickness on board!" Mitsarugi shouted. "Load up the suits!" Dave shouted. "Oh no you don't!" Mr. Musaka shouted, "You better find another form of transportation. You're not taking my transport again." Just then a message came in through the Comlink. (Telephone) "Yes sir?" Mitsarugi said, "Ok. We're on it." He disconnected and turned around. "What was that about?" Eppo asked walking in. Mitsarugi walked up to Mr. Musaka with a newfound braveness. "Mr. Musaka. we are not taking the transport for a joy ride. we are taking it to preserve the Federation. You will not stop us from our duties. Do you understand that? This is a military issue. we are taking the transport." Mitsarugi said. Everybody stood quietly staring the Mitsarugi. "Oh shit." Shimari mumbled. "Keep loading the suits. We launch in twenty minutes." Mitsarugi said. Mr. Musaka just stood there, not saying a word. Mitsarugi ran out of the elevator to find Ichiro and Miho. He ran into the house and pounded on Miho's door. She came out half awake. "What?" She asked. "Suit up. we leave in fifteen. Were going back to war." Mitsarugi said. He found Ichiro in the junkyard trying to find replacement parts for his spacecraft. "What's up Mitsarugi?" Ichiro asked. "Get to the transport. we leave in ten minutes." Mitsarugi said. "Were going to fight?" Ichiro asked. "Yea. Let's move!" Mitsarugi said running back to the warehouse.  
  
((Orbital Command Base. Earth))  
  
"What is the status?" the commander yelled into the radio. "Ninety-five percent evacuated." A soldier replied. "Damn! Not fast enough! The Federation does not grovel with terrorists. speed up the evacuation." The commander yelled. An evil-like voice came through the radio. "Tick-Tick. Time is almost up." The voice said. "We are not going to meet your demands." The commander replied. "Well I'm gonna speed things up." The terrorist said before he cut the transmission. "He just hit the main thrusters sir! Atmospheric entry in ten minutes!" The soldier said. "Damn. It is too late for Neo Tokyo." The commander said. The medical transport hit the reverse thrusters as it came through the atmosphere. The impact was not hard. but hard enough to tear the hull and spread the plague.  
  
With in an hour of the impact. The junk transport came out of the Lunar Gate and was intercepted by a squadron of mobile suits. "Stop your craft now. this is currently a No-Fly Zone. All ships are to return to where they came." A pilot said. They did not respond, but Dave opened the transport bay and Eppo stood in his Gundam. The enemy suits armed their weapons. "We are Federation pilots. the 45th MS Team. we are stationed at Morexia. We were ordered to come to Luan City's military base." Eppo said. "Your ship identification passes. you may pass through." A soldier said. A large battle cruiser passed them also in route to Luna City. "Hey! Isn't that a Imperial ship?" Mitsarugi asked. "Yea. but why is it being escorted to Luna? It doesn't make sense." Dave replied. "Maybe it has been captured." Ichiro said. "It's a possibility." Bruce said. As they docked Captain Saka approached them. They exited the Transport and walked towards him. "Good to see your ok, Ensign Benson." Captain Saka said, "Move your mobile suits onboard the Apocalypse. you are now assigned to that cruiser. Benson, Yakashi, Tataki. follow me. you have all been upgraded to a Gundam." "Yes! I don't have to pilot that Junkyard mobile suit. I don't trust a mobile suit that is half Gouf." Bruce said. "I am Ryu Kenshuo. I am an employee of Anaheim Electronics. Your Gundam is not an average Gundam, Bruce." Ryu said. "Really?" Bruce asked. Ryu led him to the Anaheim hanger where a hulking beast of metal stood. The body was heavily armored, and the head was in a small recess on the top. "This mobile suit has extreme potential. and great firepower. You will need it on this upcoming mission." Ryu said, "Shimari Your Gundam has an advanced targeting system on board. The Gundam has the ability to move twice as fast as other mobile suits, due to strafing boosters. Mitsarugi, you Gundam is an average Gundam, but is above average. It comes with two wrist energy blades, extremely powerful booster engines on its back. And shoulder bazookas, that fold out of it's back." "Sweet." Shimari and Mitsarugi said at the same time. Within an hour they were leaving port on the Apocalypse. In the briefing room the Princess came on the vid-screen. She was in a pilot's uniform, with a Streamlined Gundam. ((Looks kinda like the Full Verner from 0083. but the ankles are thin. no big core fighter engines. and the beam swords built into the sides. not the back)) "Soldiers of the Federation. and the U.S.S.F. This will be the turning point in the revolution. With the fall of the capitol. Luna City has become the Tokyo federation's new capitol city. We are in route to Oberlisk. to bring that colonized planet back into federation control. I will be flying in this mission. I cannot sit behind the lines and watch my people fight. Good luck. there are no certain targets due to the unfamiliar terrain. But the battle will not end until it is under federation rule." The ships filed into a Hyperspace gate. They sped towards Oberlisk.  
  
(End Chapter Eighteen)  
  
Ichiro: Hi. it's me Ichiro. We are heading back to my home planet, Oberlisk. where there is gonna be a big battle. I have friends in the pilot academy there. and I fear I might have to fight them. But war is war. Next episode: the battle on Oberlisk  
  
Ichiro: Don't Miss It! 


	19. The Battle on Oberlisk (Part I)

Episode Nineteen  
  
The battle on Oberlisk ((Part One))  
  
The Apocalypse and the Lunar Fleet sped towards Oberlisk. When they came out of the Oberlisk Sector Gate, the mobile suits all launched. Half of the mobile suits boarded landing crafts set for the surface. The 45th MS Team was one of them. "Ok our Target is Iris City, one of the first settlements on Oberlisk." Dave said. "No." Ichiro whispered. "What's wrong Ichiro?" Eppo asked. "I was born in Iris City. I went to the Pilot Academy in Iris City." Ichiro said. Miho came into the hanger of the Apocalypse wearing a pilot's uniform. "Why are you in a pilot's suit Miho?" Mitsarugi asked. "Well. there is an extra mobile suit now. and I'm going to fight too." She said. "Well. looks like the 45th keeps growing." Bruce said. "ALL MOBILE SUITS. LAUNCH AND BOARD DESIGNATED LANDING CRAFT." The P.A. system said. They boarded their mobile suits and launched one by one. Bruce walked his mobile suit to the lift elevator. They lifted his to the outer hull of the ship where he launched using the powerful boosters that were attached. The body was equipped with it's own heat shield for entry into the planets atmosphere. The landing crafts and Bruce's Gundam entered through the atmosphere. The transports came to a rough landing in a jungle. The Mobile suits spread out in their teams. The 45th headed towards Iris City with the 1st and the 109th MS Teams. Along with the First MS Team was, Captain Saka, The Commander of the Lunar Fleet, and Princess Reiku. "Hey Shimari. Do you know who is in the other team that is with us?" Mitsarugi asked. "Yea. It is Several upper class veteran pilots, Captain Saka, Iori Wakabayashi the commander of the Lunar Fleet, and Princess Reiku." Shimari replied. "So. we're fighting along side the princess?" Miho asked surprised. "Don't act so surprised. You know we can hear every thing your saying. And Shimari, it is not appropriate to address superior officers by their first name." Captain Saka said. "I'm sorry sir." Shimari said. "Uhm. Princess Reiku? This is Ichiro Gavious, a former Revolutionary pilot. I know this area the best, and the route we are on is heading straight to a command outpost. If you follow me, I can get us just outside the city undetected." Ichiro said. "Ok. We will follow you. But if you're a traitor kid, we won't hesitate to destroy you." Commander Wakabayashi said. "Yes sir." Ichiro said. He led them through a small gorge outside the city, the gorge was littered with the remains of Goufs, Gelgoogs, Zakus, and GM mobile suits. "What the hell happened here?" Dave asked. "Training, if you failed, you probably died." Ichiro said. They came out of the gorge and were on the south side of Iris City. "I can see the city. Holy shit! There are Goufs on rooftops patrolling!" Bruce said. "Oh-no, they know about the invasion. another city must've been attacked already." Ichiro said. Mitsarugi popped out the Shoulder Bazookas. "Lets take this the Cowboy way." Mitsarugi said. "Yea, it's the only way we can." Dave said. "Well, I guess they're right. Charge!" The Princess shouted. The three Mobile Suit teams charged into the city, Bruce ran right through a building accidentally. "This thing isn't built for running! It doesn't stop well!" he said. "Here comes the Goufs!" Ichiro yelled. Mitsarugi opened fire, blasting buildings and mobile suits. Shimari was more organized in his shots. Reiku was chased into the center of the city. She pulled out the beam sword and fought off a Gouf. "Get Away!" She cried. A beam rifle blast hit Commander Wakabayashi's mobile suit. It disabled his leg and the mobile suit collapsed. "Commander!" Eppo shouted. He looked up and sighted the Zaku Sniper. "Don't worry about me! Just make sure the princess is alright!" Commander Wakabayashi said. "Yes sir!" Eppo said. Bruce was plowing through buildings heading towards the Pilot Academy. He plowed straight through the Center of Iris City and took out four Zakus that were threatening the Princess. He didn't notice she was nearby but he just kept on a path to the academy. Goufs fired on him, but the shells did little damage. Eppo ran, Katana drawn, towards the Princesses Signal. He was cut off by a Gouf with its heat saber drawn. "Get out of my way!" Eppo yelled. "It is to late for you." the Gouf pilot said. Eppo charged and they locked swords. "I WILL NOT LOSE TOU YOU! REBEL SCUM!" Eppo yelled. Over the shoulder of the Gouf he noticed the princesses Gundam taking aim. Eppo jumped back and to the side. "Running away, Feddie?" the Gouf pilot said. "Not on your shortened life." Eppo replied. Princess Reiku fired, blasting the Mobile Suit engine, which in turn, blew up the Gouf. "AHH!" the pilot cried as his suit exploded. "Thank you Princess." Eppo said. "No problem, isn't it part of the pilot's code to help a pilot in trouble?" she said. Meanwhile Mitsarugi had run out of bazooka shells and was cornered. "Uh- oh!" he said. He drew his beam sword and fought off two of the Goufs, and then one stabbed right into the hand that held the beam sword. "Now what are you going to do Feddie? Your nothing but a rookie in a powerful suit." A Zaku's pilot said. "Oh really?" Mitsarugi asked. He powered up the energy blades on the wrists and started to fight the last two Zaku's. "Shit! This kid is better than we thought!" the other Zaku pilot shouted. "God Damnit! The 109th has been wiped out!" Captain Saka shouted. "Captain Saka! HELP!" Mitsarugi cried as three more Goufs approached him. Captain Saka opened fire on the Goufs and together they fought them off. Shimari strafed across several streets, blowing up anything on those streets. "Regroup in the center of the city." Captain Saka ordered.  
  
(End Chapter Nineteen)  
  
Mitsarugi: If Oberlisk falls, the war will be over, but the fight is only half over. Is this really almost the end? Our adventure is almost over. That's how life is I guess, and this war has showed us, War is Hell, and Life is a luxury. Next Episode. The battle on Oberlisk (Part II)  
  
Mitsarugi: Don't Miss It! 


	20. The Battle on Oberlisk (Part II)

Episode Twenty  
  
The Battle On Oberlisk (Part II)  
  
They all grouped in the center of the city, Bruce had cleared a path almost all the way to the academy. "Ok. Most of the defenses in the city are down, but the other enemy suits have retreated into the academy. Now, this battle isn't over yet. The 109th has been destroyed. And Commander Wakabayashi had to pull out do to his mobile suit being disabled. The other pilots on the 1st MS Team have also been shot down or disabled. It is now two Mobile suits from the 1st, and the entire 45th MS Team left. We must fight hard, and not lose this battle. Princess Reiku has refused to leave the battlefield and is going to make this last charge with us. Our first priority is to protect her. Even though I know she doesn't want special treatment. with out her, the federation will fall into chaos." Captain Saka said. "Well. what are we waiting around here for?" Dave asked. "We attack now!" Princess Reiku ordered. "Yes Ma'am." They all replied. They split apart to surround the academy. Eppo was with The Princess, Bruce was on his own, Shimari chose to go alone, Ichiro was with captain Saka, and Mitsarugi was with Dave and Miho. Shimari ran gung-ho into the base, the fired round after round slamming through warehouses and hangers. He came face to face with a Zaku that had a heat saber in one hand and the beam sword from a destroyed mobile suit in the other hand. "Well. this looks fun." Shimari said. He pulled out his energy whip and went into a battle stance. "So. The feddie thinks he can fight. Just because you have a good mobile suit doesn't mean you will win. I've trained for eight years to pilot a Zaku, and no earth system born feddie will stop me." The Zaku pilot said. "Well. then you're screwed. you call yourself a colonist? You can't even tell another colonist. Pathetic." Shimari said. "Your too full of yourself." The Zaku pilot said. Shimari attacked, his energy whip swinging at the Zaku. The Zaku jumped back and fired at Shimari. Shimari charged again this time striking the leg of the Zaku, cutting it off. The Zaku threw the beam saber at Shimari's Gundam, stabbing it through the right shoulder. "Damn you!" Shimari yelled. As the Zaku attempted to crawl away, Shimari pulled out the sword, which incapacitated the right arm, and stabbed it through the Zaku's cockpit. "AHH!" the pilot screamed as he was killed. "Serves you right to mess with me." Shimari said and then moved on through the base.  
  
Bruce came under heavy fire from guns on the ground. The pulled out his shoulder bazooka and started to fire on them, just then two Goufs attacked him from behind. "What the?" Bruce said. He tried to turn quickly but went off balance. The Gundam stumbled around then fell with a deafening crash on to a warehouse. He fell several stories down into the warehouse. (Kinda like the one in episode I of my story) He was on the inside of the base now, with a Ninety Meter tall Gundam. The alarms sounded as the Gundam climbed from the hole it created. The two Goufs backed away. "How the hell did that thing survive a fall like that?" one of the pilots said. Debris fell from the Gundams body as he walked towards the two Goufs. "Now you will pay!" Bruce yelled. One of the pilots opened fire on Bruce. "It isn't working!" The pilot shouted. Bruce charged at them, and drew his beam saber. He sliced right through one of the Goufs and the other tried to run away. "Get back here coward!" Bruce yelled. He fired the shoulder bazooka and hit the Gouf in the back, destroying it.  
  
Eppo and Princess Reiku became surrounded in the center of the base. Eppo drew the Gundanium Katana, which he received just before the battle. "This isn't good." Reiku said. "No it isn't." Eppo replied. Reiku pulled out her mobile suit's beam sword. "It wouldn't be smart to try anything." A Zaku pilot said. "Mind if we join?" Ichiro said. Ichiro and Captain Saka stood there behind the enemy mobile suits. "Shit reinforcements!" A Gouf pilot shouted. Eppo chose this time to attack, he charged at a Gouf, striking it from behind. The Gouf pilot screamed as the katana caused the mobile suit engine to explode. Reiku locked her sword with a Zakus axe. He then kicked her Gundam to the ground. "Princess!" Captain Saka shouted before a Gouf attacked him. "Captain Saka!" Ichiro shouted, as he fired off several rounds at the Gouf. The Gouf ripped off the head of captain Saka's RGM-79 General Mobile Suit. "Damnit!" Captain Saka shouted, "I gotta bail on this mission. Good Luck." He launched the core block from the customized RGM-79 and flew back to the U.S.S. Apocalypse. Princess Reiku was cornered against a building. "Look. The little girl doesn't know how to fight. where did they find you little girl?" A Zaku pilot said. "If you didn't already know. you are messing with the princess of the Tokyo Federation." She said. "Oh. I'm scared! You still are no match for us." The Zaku pilot said. "Well. I have trained in mobile suits since I was twelve, and this Gundam was specially designed for me." The princess said. "Well then. I guess we'll have to destroy it extra just for you." The Zaku pilot laughed. "Thanks for stalling Princess." Eppo said. "No Problem." Princess Reiku said. "What the. AHH!" the Zaku pilot screamed as the Gundanium Katana plowed through the center of it, just missing Reiku's mobile suit. "We should find the rest of the group. before we get in over our heads." Ichiro said, looking to a squadron of Gelgoogs approaching the city. "Good idea." Eppo said.  
  
"Hey Dave! Look, isn't that the main control building?" Mitsarugi said. "You know what kid your right." Dave replied. "Something's not right. there are no defenses around here. something bad is about to happen." Miho said. At that moment Princess Reiku, Eppo, and Ichiro's mobile suits ran up to them. Bruce came from the other side. "Hey. where is Shimari?" Eppo asked. "I don't know, but we think something bad is about to happen." Mitsarugi said. "You got that right, a squadron of about forty Gelgoogs is coming our way." Ichiro said. A crash came from behind the building. "What the hell was that?" Dave said. Several small explosions also came from behind the building. "I'll check it out." Bruce said. He walked his Gundam around the building to find two destroyed Goufs. "Bruce. what is it?" Mitsarugi asked. "It's two Goufs, they've been wiped out." Bruce replied. He turned to see Shimari's slightly battered mobile suit standing there. "Hey, where's the rest of the group?" Shimari asked. "On the other side of the building. What did you do, engage every enemy mobile suit you saw?" Bruce asked. "You could say that." Shimari replied. They regrouped and Bruce set the charges on the command building. "We should get outta here before those Gelgoogs get here." Eppo said. "Yea, eight against forty isn't good odds." Dave said. They powered up the special boosters that were built into their mobile suits and took off. As they reached zero-G they jettisoned the boosters and flew to the apocalypse. Just as they docked the alarms sounded. "It isn't over yet?" Mitsarugi shouted. The crews in the mobile suit hanger started to reload the mobile suits that had returned. "ALERT TWO REVOLUTIONARY BATTLE CRUISERS APPROACHING. ALL MOBILE SUITS PREPARE TO ENGAGE." The computer said. "Damnit I'm sick of fighting." Dave yelled. "Well. if you want to live you gotta fight to get home." Eppo said. "The revolution is collapsing, I got word from Luna City that most of the colonies have already surrendered. This attack is a last ditch effort from Oberlisk." Reiku said. They launched from the Apocalypse once again and prepared to engage the battle cruisers. "Attention all mobile suits, according to our scanners, only one of the battle cruisers has mobile suits. And the other battle cruiser is badly damaged. Engage the mobile suits then engage the battle cruisers." The fleet commander said. Only half of the Federation and American mobile suits that had come on this mission had survived. There were over a thousand to begin with, now only about five hundred remained. They launched and moved towards the battle cruisers. At that very moment the two battle cruisers opened fire on the fleet, destroying a medical frigate. Captain Saka joined the mobile suits in a replacement RGM-79P Powered General Mobile Suit. As the Battle cruisers opened fire on the fleet once again, the mobile suit pilots watched in horror as the U.S.S. Apocalypse was damaged severally. "Shit! They're hitting our ship!" on of the mobile suit pilots said. The federation mobile suits started to fir on the battle cruisers as the Goufs launched.  
  
((On the command deck of the Apocalypse))  
  
"Sir! We have fires on decks four, fourteen, seven, twelve, and three. There is a hull breach in sector eighteen; we have sealed off that sector. And there is severe damage to the rear guns." On of the deck personnel said. "Damnit! All remaining guns fire on the battle cruisers." The Captain of the ship said.  
  
((Back on the battlefield))  
  
"Goufs incoming." A pilot said. "What the hell? Those Goufs have already seen combat! They are missing limbs and other parts!" Dave shouted. "Well. this should be easy." Shimari said. Only about twenty Goufs launched from the battle cruiser, then suddenly the damaged battle cruiser powered up its engines. "What the hell are they doing?" Mitsarugi said. The battle cruiser put itself on a collision coarse with the Apocalypse. "Shit! They are doing a Kamikaze attack!" Captain Saka shouted. That is when the Goufs attacked. One Gouf that was missing a leg few straight at Shimari, its sword drawn, and was about to attack. "My right arm isn't working! Shit!" Shimari yelled. He ripped the arm off, part of the arm below its shoulder was still attached, but he used the arm to block the blow from the sword. He then used the Vulcan cannons in the Gundam's head to destroy the Gouf's cockpit. "There is no way to stop that battle cruiser! If we destroy it, the debris will just rip apart the Apocalypse. there is no chance for it. Damnit!" Captain Saka said. "All pilots, this is Fleet Commander Wakabayashi. I would like to congratulate you on your victory on the surface, but I may not live to see the victory in space. But. as a ancient philosopher named Plato said. 'Only the dead see the end of war' but. I'm counting on you to prove him wrong. good luck." The commander said. The battle cruiser collided with the Apocalypse, and the reactors both exploded, the blast knocked the other battle cruiser out of orbit and blew back most of the mobile suits. As the federation mobile suits used their boosters to regain position, they watched the enemy battle cruiser try to regain orbit. But, at it's angle, the firing of the boosters just pushed it into the atmosphere at a sharp angle, which at its speed it burned up in the atmosphere. The remaining Goufs surrendered and were put aboard a small transport. Some of the federation mobile suits burned up entering the atmosphere. The rest drifted as the call for emergency transport was made.  
  
((Luna City))  
  
"ALL ABLE PILOTS. WE HAVE AN EMERGANCY IN ORBIT OF OBERLISK. THE U.S.S. APOCALYPSE HAS BEEN DESTROYED. SURVIVING MOBILE SUITS REQUEST TRANSPORT." The P.A. system said. Yosho jumped to his feet and ran to the junk transport. As many transport ships took off, he followed in the junk transport. "Attention unidentified junk transport. What is your reason for sudden launch?" The pilot of the Ashina said. "You are the Ashina right?" Yosho asked. "Yes. Why?" The pilot asked. "Well. this transport is owned by a member of the 45th MS Team. and I'm going to pick up the team. I am Yosho Haniko. the tech crew of the 45th MS team." Yosho said. "Oh. very well." The pilot said.  
  
((Back in orbit))  
  
"Only use your boosters to stay in orbit, try to save your fuel until the transports arrive." Captain Saka said. "You know. this sucks. we are now just stranded here." Shimari said. "Yes well. we survived the war, now when the transports get here. I'm going back to Neo New York and going straight to the bar." Dave laughed. After a few hours, the long line of transports came through the hyperspace gates. "Finally were saved!" Princess Reiku said. "Hey. Shimari, Mitsu! Look! It's our junk transport! But. who is piloting it?" Miho shouted. "Hey guys! It's me Yosho! I'm opening the hatch so hurry up!" Yosho said. "Sweet. we're going home!" Mitsarugi said. The next day all the pilots from the battle stood in the main hanger on Luna City, as did the survivors of the U.S.S. Apocalypse. Princess Reiku entered and the pilots saluted. "I know the battle on Oberlisk was hard, trust me. I saw it first hand. And some of our best pilots were killed, either on the surface, or in the destruction of the Apocalypse. But, they did not dye in vain. Early this morning, Oberlisk surrendered. The Tokyo Federation has been re-united. When on the surface of Oberlisk, I saw what it was like to be in combat. And I fought along side some of our best pilots. Three teams were dispatched to Iris City; I was on one of them. The first MS team was nearly completely destroyed; Captain Shiro Saka survived but had to escape the battle. The 109th MS team had been completely destroyed. If it weren't for the heroics of the pilots on the 45th MS team, I may not have survived the battle. But, every pilot that fought there did more than save lives. they saved the federation. I thank all of you." Princess Reiku said.  
  
((The next day)) ((Luna City hanger))  
  
The junk transport was loaded with the two mobile suits that had been built in the junkyard. "Well. it was a pleasure fighting with you guys. maybe I'll see you again some day. I'm going back to Neo New York. if you guys are ever in the area. stop and say hi." Dave said. "As for me. I'm going back home in Neo Washington. I'll miss you guys." Bruce said as he walked to the spaceport with Dave. "I'm staying here. I think I'm gonna like it here in Luna City." Ichiro said. "Eppo and I are staying to, I got a job at Anaheim. And Eppo is still military." Yosho said. "Well. we're going back to Morexia. see you guys around someday." Shimari said. Mitsarugi then ran to the junk transport, "Shotgun!" he yelled. "You wish Mitsarugi!" Shimari yelled. Miho just followed and waved good-bye to everyone.  
  
((Somewhere between Morexia and Luna))  
  
"Well finally on our way home." Mitsarugi said. "Yea. I'm gonna miss Luna City though." Miho said. "Hey." Mitsarugi said sitting up, "Where's Shimari?" Just then the transport hatch opened and one of the mobile suits stood up. "I've got something I must do. maybe I'll see you guys to someday." Shimari said. And with that the mobile suit launched and flew off into the distance. "Bye Shimari." They said, as they flew back to Morexia.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
